herencia
by danhablack
Summary: Freddy es un banquero que sufre un accidente. Sam una chica independiente y enamorada. Freddy necesita de alguien, podria ser Sam tal ves? Sam y Freddy tienen un "secreto" en comun. Un principio raro una continuidad aun mas rara, malentendidos y muchas mentiras, confundidas entren y aclaren las dudas. Reviews place
1. Chapter 1

volví! hola gente hermosa lamento muchísimo la demora pero estoy un poco atareada con lo de la facultad tengo tareas por montón y en estoy estudiando ingles y casi no me da tiempo de pasarme por aquí o almeno como a mi me gustaría

ok asta aquí que si empiezo no para jaja

antes que nada quisiera agrede ser a tos los que me apoyaron en los finc pasados lamento no a verles respondido los reviews desde ahora intentare responderlas

bueno creo que ya saben la temática esta es una historia que a mí personalmente me encanto (si otra mas). Bueno bueno ya saben es la adaptación de un libro; (le cambio los nombres a los personajes y los modifico un poco para que concuerden).

Por favor les agradecería que me hicieran saber si les gusta la idea o si lo borro, obviamente ustedes mandan

HERENCIA ITALIANA

El banquero Freddy Benson sufría pérdida parcial de memoria tras un accidente de coche y se sentía un poco confuso... pues tenía una es posa con quien no recordaba haberse casado.

Sam era hermosa, dulce, sencilla... ¡y virgen! Eso no dejaba de ser alarmante para un hombre acos tumbrado a tener amantes. Aun así, Freddy siempre reconocía un buen trato cuando lo veía: ¿por qué no disfrutar de todos los placeres que podía ofrecer aquel matrimonio, fueran cuales fueran las razones que lo provocaron?

No recordaba por qué se había casado con ella... pero no le importaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynne Graham

HERENCIA ITALIANA

Capítulo 1

**Por supuesto que no vamos a renovarle el contrato. El Banco Benson no es lugar para directores de fondos que no saben realizar su trabajo** dijo Freddy Benson con el ceño fruncido. Delgado, alto, de pelo oscuro, guapo aunque de rasgos duros, el señor Benson era un banquero internacional y un hombre muy ocupado que consideraba aquella conversación una pérdida de tiempo.

Nielan, su director de recursos humanos, Carras peó

**Había pensado que... quizás hablando con Rawlinson conseguiríamos que volviera al buen camino.**

**Yo no doy segundas oportunidades a nadie** -lo interrumpió Freddy con voz tajante-. **Por si no te has dado cuenta, nuestros clientes, tampoco. Está en juego la reputación de mi banco.**

Nielan Weber se dijo que también estaba en Juego la reputación de Freddy como uno de los ban queros más inteligentes del mundo. Freddy Benson, millonario suizo descendiente de nueve generacio nes de banqueros era considerado por muchos como el más brillante de todos ellos.

A pesar de su inteligencia y de su enorme éxito profesional, no tenía piedad con los empleados que tenían problemas personales. De hecho, su falta de humanidad daba pánico.

Aun así, Stefan hizo un último esfuerzo para in terceder por el empleado caído en desgracia.

**-Su mujer lo dejó el mes pasado...**

**-Soy su jefe, no su psicólogo** -contestó Freddy-. **Su vida privada no es asunto mío.**

Una vez aclarado aquello, Freddy se metió en su ascensor privado y se dirigió al aparcamiento. Mientras conducía su Ferrari seguía enfadado.

¿Qué clase de hombre dejaba que la pérdida de una mujer interfiriera en su meteórica carrera? Freddy decidió que su empleado tenía que ser un hombre débil y sin disciplina.

Desde luego, un hombre que lloriqueaba mien tras contaba sus problemas personales y que espe raba que se lo tratara de manera especial por ello era un anatema para él.

La vida era todo un reto en sí misma y Freddy lo sabía porque había tenido una infancia de felicidad austera cuando su madre se había marchado de casa cuando él tenía dos años. Con ella se habían desvanecido las esperanzas de criarse con amor y cariño.

Cuando contaba cinco años, había ingresado en un internado y sólo había recibido permiso para ir a casa cuando sus notas habían cumplido las eleva das expectativas de su padre.

Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que tenía que ser duro y fuerte y que jamás debía pedir favores ni tener esperanzas de ningún tipo.

Mientras estaba en el atasco de la hora de comer de Ginebra, sonó el teléfono de su coche. Era Paul Correro, su abogado.

**Creo**** que es mi deber, como tu representante legal recordarte que tenemos cierto asunto pen diente **le dijo en tono divertido.

Paul y Freddy habían ido juntos a la universidad y Paul se permitía con Freddy ciertas bromas que nin guno otra persona se permitía. Sin embargo, Freddy no estaba hoy de humor.

**Ve al grano** -lo urgió.

**Llevó**** un tiempo queriéndotelo decir... pero estaba esperando a ver si sacabas tú el tema. Han pasado ****ya cuatro años. ¿No va siendo hora ya de que termines con tu matrimonio de conveniencia?**

Aquella noticia lo pilló de sorpresa, y a Freddy se le calo el coche provocando que los demás conductores le insultaran y le pitaran, pero él no hizo ni caso.

**Creo que deberíamos quedar esta semana porque yo me voy de vacaciones el lunes** -continuó Paul.

**Esta semana es imposible** -contestó Freddy.

**Espero ****no haberte importunado recordándotelo** dijo Paul.

**No me había olvidado de ese asunto, lo que pasa es que me has pillado por sorpresa** -rió Freddy.

**Creí que eso no era posible** -bromeó Paul.

**Ya te llamaré luego... el tráfico está fatal** -contestó Freddy dando por finalizada la conversación.

Paul había hecho bien sacando el tema de su matrimonio, un matrimonio de conveniencia en el que Freddy no había tenido más remedio que embarazarse hacía cuatro años.

¿Cómo se iba a olvidar de que tenía que romper aquel vínculo con un divorcio? Recordó cómo se había visto inmerso en aquella ridícula situación que lo había llevado a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba para cumplir con las condiciones del testamento de su abuelo.

Clemente, su abuelo, había sido un hombre en tregado al trabajo durante toda la vida, pero cuando se jubiló se enamoró de una mujer a la que le doblaba la edad y había empezado a ver la vida de otra manera.

Incluso había llegado a casarse con ella, lo que le había granjeado la enemistad de su propio hijo, el padre de Freddy, que era un hombre muy conser vador. Sin embargo, Freddy nunca había roto las re laciones con su abuelo.

Clemente había muerto hacía cuatro años y Freddy se había quedado de piedra cuando el abo gado había leído las condiciones de su testamento. En una de ellas, Clemente había dejado escrito que, si su nieto no se casaba en un plazo de tiempo estipulado, el Castello Benson, la ancestral man sión familiar, pasaría al Estado.

En aquel mismo instante, Freddy se había arrepen tido de haberle dicho a su abuelo que no creía en el matrimonio y que no pensaba casarse ni tener hijos hasta, por lo menos, los cincuenta años.

Aunque no era una persona sentimental, el Cas tello Benson significaba mucho para él pues tenía bonitos recuerdos de su infancia allí. Si hubiera querido, se habría podido comprar cien Castello iguales, pero quería ése.

Su familia llevaba habitándolo muchos siglos y la repentina amenaza de perderlo le había llegado al alma.

Un par de meses después, estando en Londres en un viaje de negocios, mientras le cortaban el pelo estaba hablando con Paul desde el móvil so bre los problemas que les había ocasionado el tes tamento de su abuelo.

Como estaban hablando en italiano, creyó que nadie los iba a entender, pero se equivocaba. Cuando colgó el teléfono, la peluquera le dio el pé same por la pérdida de su abuelo y se ofreció a cazarse con él para que no perdiera el Castello Saba tino.

Sam Puckett se había casado con él única y ex clusivamente por dinero. ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora? Sí, había cumplido veintitrés el día de San Valentín. Seguro que seguía pareciendo una ado lescente.

Cuando la conoció, iba siempre vestida de ne gro, con grandes botas y maquillaje de vampiresa. Freddy sonrió al recordarlo. Una vampiresa muy atractiva.

Antes de que el semáforo se pusiera verde, se sacó la cartera del bolsillo y extrajo la fotografía que Sam le había entregado y en la que había escrito en broma: «Tu esposa, Sam» y su número de teléfono.

**-Así, te acordarás de mí** -le había dicho presin tiendo que Freddy no se iba a poner en contacto con ella si no fuera por asuntos legales.

«Bésame», le habían suplicado sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Freddy no lo había hecho porque Paul le había advertido que, si se dejaba llevar y se acostaba con ella, Sam podría demandarlo luego y obtener una cuantiosa pensión de manutención.

En cualquier caso, Freddy se dijo que jamás se ha bía sentido atraído por ella. ¿Cómo se iba a sentir atraído por una chica que había dejado el colegio a los dieciséis años y que era peluquera?

Lo único que tenían en común era que ambos eran seres humanos. Por fin, Freddy miró la fotografía. Sam, no era guapa, recordó exasperado por sus propios pensamientos. Tenía las cejas dema siado rectas y pobladas y la nariz un poco grande.

Aun así, Freddy no pudo apartar la mirada de su viva sonrisa y sus preciosos y enormes ojos.

**-Cuando era adolescente, trabajaba los sábados, y me gastaba todo lo que ganaba en zapatos** —le ha bía confesado Freddy una vez haciéndole entender que habían llevado vidas muy diferentes.

**-Cuando mi abuela conoció a mi abuelo, supo que era el amor de su vida antes de que hablaran... en cualquier caso, no podían hablar porque ella no sabía inglés y él no sabía italiano. ¿No te parece romántico?**

Freddy no había contestado a aquella pregunta. De hecho, se había mostrado como un muro de piedra ante los intentos de Sam por flirtear con él. Sí, era un esnob tanto social como intelectualmente y aquella chica no pertenecía a su mundo.

Además, no pensaba seguir la tradición de la fa milia de casarse con caza fortunas. Él se tenía por un hombre mucho más listo que su padre y su abuelo. Por eso, había suprimido aquella inade cuada y peligrosa atracción que sentía por una mu jer que no era la correcta.

Aun así, no podía olvidar la última vez que la había visto. En aquella ocasión, Sam lo había mirado con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa desafiante, como diciéndole que estaba se gura de que iba a encontrar un hombre que creyera en el amor.

¿Lo habría encontrado? ¿Tal vez por eso no ha bía pedido el divorcio todavía?

Mientras se hacía aquellas preguntas, Freddy tuvo apenas un segundo para reaccionar cuando una niña irrumpió en la calzada siguiendo a un perro. Frenó en seco y dio un volantazo para no atrope llarla.

El Ferrari se estrelló contra un muro, pero no le hubiera sucedido nada si otro coche no lo hubiera golpeado. Cuando la segunda colisión se produjo, Freddy sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello y se des mayó.

Lo llevaron al hospital con la fotografía de Sam apretada en la mano y avisaron a Bautista, la hermana de su padre. Cuando la mujer de sesenta años llegó al hospital, bastante enfadada, se encon tró con que Freddy había recuperado la consciencia pero tenía amnesia.

**-¿Ha avisado usted a la esposa del señor Benson?** -le preguntó el médico.

-**Freddy no está casado** -contestó su tía.

-**Entonces, ¿quién es esta mujer?** -le dijo el mé dico sorprendido mostrándole la fotografía.

Bautista, también sorprendida, estudió la foto grafía y leyó la dedicatoria. ¿Roel se había casado con una inglesa? ¡Madre mía, qué secretos tenía aquel hombre!

Bautista entendía que no hubiera hecho público su enlace porque odiaba a la prensa, pero, ¿cuándo pensaba decírselo a su familia?

En cualquier caso, recibió la noticia con alegría pues eso quería decir que ella se podía marchar al día siguiente con su novio, Dieter, a inaugurar una galería de arte de Milán como tenían previsto.

Con aquello en mente, corrió a llamar a la mis teriosa esposa de su sobrino.

Cuando Sam entró en casa y vio a su hermana Emma preocupada, sintió un escalofrío por la es palda.

**-¿Qué pasa?** -le preguntó dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

**-Ha llamado una mujer mientas estabas fuera... quiero que te sientes antes de decírtelo** -dijo Emma con madurez a pesar de sus diecisiete años.

**-No te pongas melodramática** -contestó Sam con el ceño fruncido-. **Tú estás aquí, de una pieza, y eres la única familia que tengo. ¿Quién ha lla mado y qué te ha dicho?**

**-Freddy Benson ha tenido un accidente de co che.**

Sam sintió que palidecía.

**-¿Ha muerto?** -consiguió preguntar.

**-No** -contestó su hermana pasándole el brazo por los hombros y haciendo que se sentara en el sofá-. **La que ha llamado era su tía, pero no ha blaba casi nada de inglés...**

**-¿Está grave? **-preguntó Sam temblando de pies a cabeza.

**-Tiene una lesión cerebral y me ha parecido que sí era grave. Lo han trasladado a otro hospital, se gún me ha ****dicho su ****tía** -contestó Emma apretándole la mano a su hermana mayor-. **Míralo por el lado positivo. Está vivo y mañana podrás estar junto a él.**

Sam sintió que se moría por dentro. Freddy, su amor secreto, su marido... al que ni siquiera había besado. Freddy, tan alto y vital, se debatía en aque llos momentos entre la vida y la muerte en un hos pital.

Sam rezó para que se recuperara, pero siete años antes sus padres se habían matado en un acci dente de tráfico y aquello la hizo estremecerse. Ha bían esperado un milagro en el hospital, pero ese milagro jamás se produjo.

**-¿Tú crees que debería ir para estar a su lado?**

¿Se atrevía a hacerlo? Sólo era su esposa de conveniencia, pero eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por su bienestar. Al fin y al cabo, su tía la había llamado. Obviamente, eso quería decir que su familia sabía que estaba casado y que creían que su relación era algo más que un papel.

**-Te conozco bien y sabía que ibas a querer estar a su lado, así que te he sacado un billete a Ginebra Por internet para mañana por la mañana** -le dijo Emma.

**-Por supuesto que quiero estar a su lado, pero...**

**-Nada de peros** -la interrumpió su hermana-. **No quiero que el orgullo te impida correr a su lado. Eres su esposa y seguro que cuando estéis juntos arreglaréis vuestros problemas. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto daño hice a vuestra relación.**

Sam se quedó de piedra al oír cómo su hermana se echaba la culpa de su aparente ruptura con Freddy.

**-Mi relación con Freddy no fue bien, pero tú no tuviste nada que ver en ello -**protestó.

**-Deja de protegerme. Siempre fui una egoísta. Habíamos perdido a papá y a mamá y como tú sa bías que sólo te tenía a ti, ni siquiera te atreviste a presentármelo.**

Sam se dio cuenta de que había llegado el mo mento de sacar a su hermana de su error.

**-Te equivocas, Emma, las cosas no fueron así.**

**-Claro que fueron así. Dejaste que te estropeara la boda y el matrimonio. Me mostré horriblemente maleducada con Freddy y te amenacé con irme de****casa si me obligabas a irme a vivir a otro país. ¡Me metí entre vosotros dos!** -insistió Emma-. **No me puedo creer lo cruel que fui contigo teniendo en cuenta lo enamorada que estabas...**

Sam decidió que no era el momento oportuno para contarle a su hermana la verdad.

**-¿Qué te ha dicho la tía de Freddy?**

**-Ha preguntado por ti** -mintió Emma cruzando los dedos a la espalda con la esperanza de que aquella mentira animara a su hermana a correr al lado de su marido.

¿Freddy había preguntado por ella? Sam no daba crédito, pero se sintió feliz. De repente, sintió una fuerza sobre humana y se dio cuenta de que se ría capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él.

¡Freddy la necesitaba!

El hecho de que un hombre tan duro como él pi diera ayuda sólo podía querer decir que estaba muy grave, así que Sam corrió a hacer la maleta.

**¿Y la peluquería?** -se lamentó mientras guar daba la ropa**-. ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo de ella? Sally** -sugirió su hermana refiriéndose a la mano derecha de Freddy-. **¿No dijiste que lo hizo de maravilla cuando tú tuviste la gripe?**

Tras haber hablado con Sally y con otra pelu quera que solía ir a ayudarlas cuando estaban des bordadas de trabajo, Emma abrazó a su hermana con fuerza mientras recordaba que Freddy las había ayudado económicamente.

Lo cierto era que le debía muchos cuatro años atrás, ambas hermanas vivían en un minúsculo apartamento de un barrio lleno de delin cuencia. Emma siempre había sido una chica inte ligente y Sam no quería que se quedara sin estu diar por la repentina muerte de sus padres.

Sam sintió que había fracasado cuando su her mana comenzó a frecuentar malas compañías y a no acudir al colegio. En aquella época, ella estaba empezando a formarse como peluquera y no tenía dinero ni para irse a vivir a un barrio mejor ni tiempo para intentar domesticar a aquella adoles cente rebelde.

La generosidad de Freddy les había cambiado la vida. Al principio, Sam no había querido aceptar su dinero, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquel dinero le podía dar la posibilidad de que su her mana volviera al buen camino.

Con lo que Freddy le había dado, se mudaron al barrio de Hounslow y abrió una peluquería. Su vida había cambiado considerablemente, pero no así su relación con él. Lo cierto era que, desde el mismo instante en el que aceptó su dinero, algo en tre ellos se había roto.

**-Prefiero pagar por los servicios prestados** -le había dicho Freddy haciéndola sentir como una pros tituta-. **Así, no hay malos entendidos.**

Cuando a media mañana del día siguiente el doctor Lerther recibió aviso de su secretaria de que la señora Benson ya había llegado, fue a su en cuentro y, al ver a la menuda mujer de pelo rubio y ojos grises, se dio cuenta de que no era lo que él había esperado.

**-Intenté llamarle antes de salir de Inglaterra, pero no pude encontrar el número** -se excusó ner viosa.

Sam nunca había estado en un hospital tan im presionante y, aunque había tenido que repetir una y otra vez quién era para que la dejaran entrar, na die le había dado noticias de cómo estaba Freddy.

Además, se había sorprendido mucho al com probar que Bautista, la tía de Freddy, no la estaba es perando. No le había gustado nada tener que presentarse como la mujer del señor Sabatino, pero no le había quedado más remedio.

**-¿Qué tal está Fredward?** -preguntó retorciéndose los dedos.

**-Físicamente, sólo tiene un enorme dolor de ca beza y unos cuantos moratones** -sonrió el mé dico-. **Sin embargo, su memoria ha sufrido daños.**

Sam tomó asiento y lo miró sorprendida.

**-¿Su memoria?**

**-El señor Benson se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estuvo inconsciente varias horas. Des pués de un golpe así, lo normal es sentirse deso rientado durante un tiempo, pero por desgracia en su caso parece que va a ser más largo de lo normal.**

**-¿Qué quiere decir eso?** -preguntó Sam con la boca seca.

**-Le hemos hecho unas cuantas pruebas y todas arrojan el mismo resultado: Freddy confunde las fe chas.**

**-¿Las fechas?**

**-Ha olvidado los últimos cinco años de su vida** -le informó el médico-.** Está perfectamente resta blecido y recuerda todo lo demás sin ningún problema, pero esos últimos cinco años están borra dos.**

**-¿Está usted seguro?** -preguntó Sam con in credulidad.

**-Sí, ni siquiera se acuerda del accidente.**

**-¿Cómo le ha podido pasar una cosa así?** -pre guntó Sam preocupada.

**-No es raro perder la memoria después de un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. A veces, ni siquiera es necesario un golpe, basta con un trauma emocional o un estrés prolongado para que se produzca un episodio de amnesia, pero no es el caso de su ma rido. En cualquier caso, irá recuperando la memo ria poco a poco.**

**-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?**

**-Cuando le informamos de que su cabeza omi tía cinco años enteros de su vida, se mostró muy sorprendido.**

**-No ****me ****extraña...**

**-Antes de decírselo, el señor Benson quería que le diéramos el alta para volver a trabajar. Es obvio que para un hombre con un carácter tan fuerte y una mente tan trabajadora es difícil acep tar un incidente inexplicable.**

Sam se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que, si Freddy había olvidado los últimos cinco años de su vida, ni siquiera se acordaría de ella.

**-Es una suerte para nosotros que haya venido usted porque le va a ser de gran ayuda** -dijo el mé dico.

**-¿Bautista no está?**

**-Creo que se ha ido esta mañana para acudir a un compromiso social** -contestó el doctor Lerther.

Atónita, Sam tragó saliva. « ¡Muchas gracias, tía Bautista! », pensó para sí. Era evidente que en aquella familia no se querían mucho. Entonces, Sam se sintió todavía mucho más en deuda con él y se dio cuenta de que se moría por verlo.

Le pareció deshonesto por su parte seguir haciéndose pasar por su esposa, pero no podía hacer nada porque le había prometido que jamás revela ría a nadie las condiciones en las que se habían ca sado.

Por eso, decidió decir la verdad a medias.

**-Freddy y yo hemos estado... distanciados** -de claró.

**-Le agradezco su sinceridad y le aseguro que esto no saldrá de aquí, pero me gustaría pedirle que no le contara usted al paciente nada que lo pudiera preocupar** -le rogó el médico-. **Aunque él no quiere admitirlo, todavía está en observación y no quere mos que nada impida su completa recuperación.**

Sam asintió.

**-Es una suerte que esté usted aquí porque su marido necesita a alguien cerca en quien poder confiar. No se deje engañar, está débil.**

**-No me puedo imaginar a Freddy débil** -contestó Sam con un nudo en la garganta.

**-Le ruego que haga usted de escudo protector entre él y todos los empleados que van a querer llenarle la cabeza de preocupaciones. El Banco Benson debe sobrevivir de momento sin él. El señor Benson necesita tranquilidad y, además, ya su pondrá usted que es mejor que su condición no lle gue a la prensa para que el mundo financiero no se tambalee.**

A Sam el mundo financiero le importaba muy poco, pero Freddy le importaba mucho y se prometió a sí misma que iba a estar a su lado hasta que hu biera recuperado la memoria.

**-¿Lo puedo ver?**

El médico recordó la sorpresa de su paciente cuando se le informó de que estaba casado y, ante la pregunta de Sam, se imaginó a una adorable cristiana a la que estaban a punto de tirar a los leones.

Rezó para que Sam Benson fuera más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, fuera capaz de hacerle frente a su despótico marido. Lo cierto era que el doctor Lerther no te nía muchas esperanzas que así fuera.

Sam tomó aire y siguió a la enfermera. Estaba a punto de volver a ver al único hombre que la ha bía hecho llorar en la vida...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Estoy casado, pensó Freddy. No era de extrañar que su memoria hubiera elegido olvidar lo peor que le podía pasar a un hombre aparte de estar enfermo.

A pesar de que sólo tenía treinta años, le pareció que había sacrificado su libertad. Había terminado cometiendo el mismo error que su padre y su abuelo.

Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres y había tenido incontables compañeras de cama, pero ja más había creído en el amor, así que tenía la espe ranza de que su matrimonio no tuviera nada que ver con ello.

Estaba seguro de que su esposa sería una mujer alta y castaña porque ése era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba, provendría de buena familia y tendría dinero. Tal vez, fuera economista o trabajara en banca. Aquello lo alivió en cierta manera.

Quizás, se había dado cuenta trabajando con ella de que eran almas gemelas en el terreno profe sional. Aquello sería perfecto pues se trataría de una mujer callada y distante que sabría respetar su apretado horario de trabajo y no se quejaría por no verlo.

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta. Freddy, estaba mirando por la ventana y se giró.

**-¿Te importa cerrar los ojos para que entre?** -preguntó una vocecilla en inglés.

Primera sorpresa. Se había casado con una ex tranjera con acento pueblerino. Segunda sorpresa. Hablaba como una adolescente y pedía cosas estú pidas.

**-¿Freddy?**

Freddy apretó los labios con impaciencia y acce dió.

**-Supongo que tú también estás nervioso por mi presencia, pero no tienes nada de lo que preocu parte** -añadió Sam

Freddy se volvió a girar hacia la ventana. Tercera sorpresa. Una mujer que no hacía ni un minuto que acababa de llegar y ya lo había puesto de los ner vios.

**-Me he emocionado cuando me han dicho que habías preguntado por mí...** –dijo Sam cerrando la puerta y abriendo los ojos.

**-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo he preguntado por ti?** -contestó Freddy con incredulidad-. **¿Cómo iba a preguntar por ti si ni siquiera me acuerdo de ti?**

**-Dios mío, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?** -pre guntó Sam preocupada.

**-¿Tienes una lista de comentarios estúpidos o te salen sin esfuerzo?** -le espetó Freddy girándose hacia ella.

Al estar tan cerca de él, a Sam le pareció que su altura era amenazante, pero, a pesar de eso y de la horrible pregunta que le acababa de hacer, se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él.

No había olvidado lo increíblemente guapo y lo sorprendentemente sexy que era aquel hombre, pero eso no impidió que se quedara mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Freddy no sonrió y aquello no la sorprendió. No solía sonreír a menudo y, además, en aquellos momentos no debía de tener ningún motivo para sonreír. Aunque jamás lo hubiera reconocido, Sam, estaba segura de que debía de estar muy asustado.

**-Detesto el sarcasmo** -le dijo.

**-Y yo detesto las preguntas estúpidas** -contestó Freddy.

Aquella mujer era mucho más bajita que él y no debía de tener más de veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Tenía unos ojos grises del color del mar du rante la tormenta y el pelo rubio con las puntas te ñidas de rosa.

¿De rosa? Freddy decidió que debía de ser el efecto de la luz.

Tenía pecas por la nariz y unos labios carnosos de color cereza que hubieran tentado a un santo, Freddy sintió que se le endurecía la entrepierna y se sorprendió sobremanera pues siempre había controlado las reacciones de su cuerpo, incluso siendo un adolescente.

Se fijó en el impresionante cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena de su esposa y la erección se hizo to davía más acuciante. Tenía pechos voluminosos y bien formados, cintura de avispa y caderas de lo más femeninas.

Cuarta sorpresa. Su mujer no iba bien vestida, pero tenía un potencial sexual que era pura dinamita. Freddy creyó comprender por qué se había ca sado con ella.

**-Deberías estar en la cama** -dijo Sam encontrándose con aquellos ojos color miel que jamás había olvidado.

**-¿Sueles decirme siempre lo que tengo que ha cer?**

**-¿Tú qué crees?** -contestó Sam mirándolo a los ojos.

Sam sintió que la boca se le secaba y que las piernas le flaqueaban. Sintió que el aire no le lle gaba a los pulmones y que el sujetador le estaba pequeño. Los pechos se le habían hinchado y sen tía los pezones erectos y una cascada entre las pier nas.

Sam sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacer nada por controlarlo. Estaba ante el hombre que había estado a punto de hacer que le ofreciera su virginidad por una noche de sexo sin ataduras.

Lo deseó desde el primer momento en que lo vio y, si el hubiera mostrado cualquier interés por ella, el orgullo y la dignidad no le hubieran impe dido entregarle su virginidad.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Freddy con siguió dejar de mirar a su esposa.

**-Una mujer que pretendiera decirme lo que****tengo que hacer sería una idiota -**murmuró-. **Y no creo que tú seas de ésas.**

**No, pero tampoco me dejo manipular fácil mente** -contestó Sam con la cabeza muy alta-. **Después de todo lo que te ha pasado, deberías estar en la cama.**

**Ya no necesito a los médicos** -le aseguró Freddy-. **Lo siento mucho si has estado preocupada, pero me vuelvo al trabajo.**

**-No lo dirás en serio** -dijo Sam con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-Yo siempre hablo en serio, deberías saberlo. En cualquier caso, no necesito tu opinión **—insistió roel con frialdad.

**-Te guste o no, te la voy a dar** -le espetó Sam-. **¡A lo mejor te crees que haciéndote el duro me vas a convencer de que no te pasa nada, pero a mí me parece que te estás comportando como un imbécil!**

**-No te consiento...** -dijo Freddy mirándola con furia.

**Tienes amnesia y no piensas con claridad.**

**-Yo siempre pienso con claridad **-contestó Freddy.

**-Si vuelves a trabajar, será como decir que no tienes ningún problema y no pienso consentir que lo hagas.**

**-Contéstame a una pregunta** -sonrió Freddy-.** An tes del accidente de coche, ¿nos estábamos divorciando?**

**-¡Que yo sepa, no! **-contestó Sam con las manos sobre las caderas-. **Eres un hombre muy inteli gente, pero también muy cabezota y poco práctico. De ahora en adelante, debo encargarme de que no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, así que vuelve a la cama y tranquilízate.**

Freddy la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

**-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. No sé cómo te atreves a pensar que tú tienes ese derecho.**

**-Tal vez, porque soy tu esposa **-le espetó Sam-. **No pienso pedirte perdón por intentar protegerte de ti mismo. Si vuelves al banco, los emplea dos se van a dar cuenta de que te pasa algo...**

**-No me pasa nada, sólo estoy atravesando por una fase temporal de leve desorientación...**

**-Sí, ya me han dicho que te has olvidado de buena parte de tu vida** -contestó Sam acalo rada**-. A mí no me parece ninguna tontería y creo que es mucho más peligroso de lo que tú te crees. Va a haber empleados y clientes que no vas a reconocer, situaciones que no vas a entender y oca siones en las que vas a meter la pata. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, no vas a tener ni idea de lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años en el trabajo. ¿A quién le vas a confiar tu trabajo para no hacer el ridículo? A nadie, ¿ver dad? Tú, Fredward, no confías en nadie más que en ti mismo.**

Sam se quedó mirándolo con actitud desa fiante y se dio cuenta de que Freddy se llevaba la mano a la frente y de que le temblaban los labios.

**-Siéntate** -le dijo acercándose a él y llevándolo hacia la butaca que tenía detrás.

**-No necesito...**

**- ¡Cállate y siéntate!** -le ordenó Sam observándolo mientras se sentaba.

**Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza** -protestó él.

Demasiado tarde. Sam ya había apretado el mando que avisaba a la enfermera y el doctor Lerther ya estaba allí.

Freddy se había dado cuenta de que su esposa estaba realmente preocupada por él.

A aquella mujer se le veía lo que pensaba en la cara. Tenía los ojos llenos de preocupación y se mordía las uñas mien tras esperaba a que el médico le dijera algo.

Freddy no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía realmente asustada, hasta el punto de que se estaba estremeciendo. Le debía de haber gritado precisamente por eso. Se veía que lo apreciaba.

Seguro que aprecia más mi dinero», pensó Freddy.

Había visto a muy buenas actrices, pero lo cierto era que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido se hubieran dejado torturar antes de morderse una uña.

Su esposa era más complicada y menos predecible de lo que había imaginado. Bajo aquella fachada femenina se escondía un genio y una pasión exacerbados.

Freddy estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le dijeran a todo que sí, nunca se las había visto con una mujer que se hubiera atrevido a gritarle.

Lo cierto era que jamás discutía con nadie, hombre o mujer; las discusiones no formaban parte de su vida porque nadie quería verlo furioso.

Sam se sentía terriblemente culpable. Freddy to davía no se había recuperado del accidente y ella se había enfadado con él. ¿Cómo había podido ha cerlo?

Normalmente, nunca se enfadaba. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Se había quedado mirándola como si no se pudiera creer que estuviera gritándole. No debía de estar acostumbrado a que nadie le gritara.

Sam tomó aire y lo miró.

Seguía siendo tan guapo, elegante y masculino como hacía cuatro años. Sam recordó el preciso instante en el que lo había visto por primera vez. Fue cuando había entrado hablando por el móvil en la peluquería donde ella trabajaba.

Al ver cómo iba vestido y cómo se comportaba, Sam comprendió enseguida que, como ya les ha bía pasado a otras personas, se había confundido de peluquería porque había una mucho más exclu siva en la misma calle.

En el mismo instante en el que Freddy se dispo nía a irse, algo había hecho que Sam fuera ha cia él. ¿Algo? El hecho de que fuera tan impresio nantemente guapo que hubiera sido capaz de quedarse una semana sin comer para tener una foto suya.

No podía permitir que saliera de su vida así como así.

**-Siga hablando por teléfono mientras le corto el****pelo** -le había dicho poniéndose delante de la puerta para que no se fuera.

Tal y como había esperado, por no reconocer que había cometido un error, Freddy se dejó llevar.

La miró perplejo, pero siguió hablando por telé fono mientras se sentaba y Sam comenzaba a cortarle el pelo.

Cuando terminó, le entregó un cheque y salió del establecimiento. Al mirar el cheque, Sam no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Salió co rriendo tras él, pero Freddy le dijo que era la propina.

**-Es demasiado...** -murmuró Sam mientras Freddy se encogía de hombros y se introducía en una limusina con chofer.

Sam volvió al presente y vio que Freddy había recobrado el color y estaba de nuevo en pie.

**-¿No estarías mejor sentado?** -le dijo mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

**-Nos vamos a casa** —contestó Freddy ignorando su pregunta.

**-¿Doctor?** -insistió Sam.

**-Lo cierto es que no hay razón física para que su marido siga en la clínica** -sonrió el hombre.

**-Físicamente estoy muy bien y lo otro... ya se me pasará** -anunció Freddy muy seguro de sí mismo.

«Nos vamos a casa», había dicho.

¿A qué casa? No era el momento de preguntarlo, delante del médico y de la enfermera, así que Sam no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Freddy hasta el ascensor. Una vez en la planta baja, le informaron de que su equipaje ya estaba en el coche que los iba a llevar.

**-¿Dónde estabas ayer cuando tuve el accidente?** -le preguntó Freddy.

**-En Londres... eh... tengo un negocio allí** -contestó Sam preguntándose qué guión iba a seguir.

Los estaba esperando una limusina de cristales tintados. El chofer se quitó la gorra y les abrió la puerta. Al verse en un coche tan lujoso, Sam tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados?** -le pre guntó Freddy.

**-Creo que sería mejor que no te diera demasia dos datos** -contestó Sam

**-Quiero saberlo todo** -insistió él poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

Sorprendida por la facilidad con la que la había tocado, Sam se estremeció.

**-Tu médico ha dicho que hay que ir diciéndote las cosas poco a poco.**

**-Eso lo ha dicho el médico, pero yo no opino lo mismo.**

**-Siento mucho decirte que no pienso arriesgarme a que no te recuperes, así que voy a seguir los consejos del doctor Lerther** -insistió Sam

**-Eso es una tontería.**

**-Dentro de unos días, habrás recuperado la me moria por completo** -le recordó Sam-. **Será mu cho mejor así.**

**-¿Y mientras tanto?** -preguntó Freddy mirándola a la boca y dejándola sin aliento.

Sam sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y la mente se le quedó en blanco.

**-¿Mientras tanto?** -repitió como un loro.

**-Tú y yo** -le aclaró Freddy mirándola con interés y haciéndola enrojecer**-. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con una esposa a la que no recuerdo?**

**-No hace falta que hagas nada. Simplemente, tienes que confiar en ella porque va a cuidar de ti** contestó Sam sintiéndose como una adoles cente enamoriscada.

¿Por qué estaba pendiente de todas y cada una de sus palabras? ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Se enfure ció consigo misma por ser tan débil. Tenía que apoyarlo como una amiga, nada más. Y nada me nos.

**-¿Me vas a cuidar?** -dijo Freddy divertido.

Nadie lo había cuidado en su vida porque no ne cesitaba que nadie lo cuidara. Jamás había oído algo tan ridículo, pero no dijo nada porque se dio cuenta de que Sam lo había dicho con sinceridad y buena intención.

**-Para eso he venido...** -contestó Sam sintiéndose fuera de control al tenerlo tan cerca.

Mientras hablaba, Freddy le acarició el labio infe rior haciendo que la temperatura corporal le su biera por las nubes.

**-Estás temblando** -murmuró Freddy con voz ronca acercándose a ella-. **¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, esta situación resulta de lo más estimulante.**

**-¿Cómo dices?** -dijo Sam sorprendida.

**-Una esposa a la que no recuerdo** -contestó Freddy-. **Una mujer con la que he tenido que com partir mil momentos íntimos, pero que en estos momentos resulta una perfecta desconocida. Es una situación erótica de lo más estimulante, ****cara mía. ****¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?**


	4. Chapter 4

lamento muchisimo la demora pero he estado bastante ocupada y en forma de disculpa (espero sinceramente que sirva) el capi 3, 4 y 5

ok disfruten la lectura

Capítulo 3

Sam sintió que se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Una situación erótica de lo más estimulante? ¿Una mujer con la que había compartido mil momentos íntimos?

Freddy se creía que era una esposa normal, claro. ¿Corno iba a imaginar las circunstancias en las que se habían casado hacía cuatro años?

**E****s una manera de verlo** -contestó intentando que no se le notara lo incómoda que estaba.

**-Te sonrojas como una adolescente -**comentó Freddy divertido.

**-¡Sólo contigo!** -contestó Sam furiosa porque sabía que estaba como un tomate.

En el colegio, aquella facilidad para sonrojarse le había valido las bromas de sus compañeros. Me nos mal que había conseguido controlarlo al hacerse mayor. Sin embargo, parecía que con Freddy no le funcionaba.

-**No debemos de llevar mucho tiempo casados comentó él abrazándola. **

**-¡No!** -exclamó Sam

Freddy sonrió. Aquella mujer era pequeñita, pero tenía carácter.

**-No te preocupes... por besar a mi mujer no voy a recaer.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?** -preguntó Sam como una tonta-. **No creo que sea buena idea que nos bese mos... todavía...**

**-No pasa nada** -insistió Freddy divirtiéndose por la preocupación de su esposa ante la posibilidad de que un poco de sexo le sentara mal-. **Tómatelo como un experimento. Puede que me haga recor dar cosas, ****bella mía.**

**-Freddy...**

Sam no quería que se echara atrás, se moría por experimentar lo que una vez le había sido ne gado, así que ladeó la cabeza y dejó que la besara.

Inmediatamente, sintió que el cuerpo se le con vertía en fuego líquido y, al poco tiempo, se encon tró gimiendo de placer.

**-Hemos llegado a casa** -anunció Sam apartándose y mirándola a los ojos.

Sorprendida por su propia reacción apasionada, Sam intentó recuperar la compostura. En lo más profundo de sí, habría preferido que no hubieran llegado todavía. Habría dejado que le hubiera he cho el amor allí mismo, en la limusina, y Freddy se debía de haber dado cuenta.

Se sentía avergonzada por haber llegado tan le jos. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a la cara? Se ha bía comportado como una muerta de hambre.

¿A qué estaba jugando? Freddy se había fiado de ella y, precisamente por esa confianza, ella tenía que comportarse con cabeza y mantener las distan cias entre ellos.

Cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta, Sam miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Freddy vivía en una mansión rodeada de altos muros en cuyo vestíbulo había estatuas antiguas, muebles preciosos y sue los de mármol.

Sam notó que el mayordomo que había acu dido a darles la bienvenida la miraba con curiosi dad.

**¡Dios mío!** -exclamó Freddy en ese momento.

Sam lo miró. Había algo que lo había sorpren dido.

**Vamos arriba** -lo urgió.

Mientras la seguía, Sam se preguntó qué hacía el cuadro, el favorito de su abuelo, en el vestí bulo de su casa.

**Ahora estoy contigo... me acabo de acordar de una cosa** -le dijo Sam al llegar a la planta de arriba.

Acto seguido, bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue en busca del mayordomo.

**-Hola, debe de estar usted preguntándose quién soy** -le dijo en voz baja.

**-No, es usted una amiga del señor Benson** contestó el hombre.

**-Bueno... lo cierto es que soy su esposa** -con fesó Sam-. **Me llamo Sam, ¿y usted?**

**-Yo soy Humberto, señora** -contestó el mayor domo visiblemente sorprendido.

**-Por favor, Humberto, no quiero que mi marido reciba llamadas de ningún tipo, ni profesionales ni personales.**

Humberto la miró con incredulidad.

**-Haga lo que le digo** -le ordenó Sam

Acto seguido, volvió junto a Freddy, que la tomó en brazos y la besó en la boca.

**-¿Freddy?** -exclamó Sam sorprendida-. **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?**

Freddy se rió de manera sensual y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal.

**-No quiero más interrupciones** -contestó.

**-Por favor, bájame...** -rogó Sam-. **Se supone que tienes que descansar.**

Freddy la dejó en una enorme cama.

**-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, pero contigo, ****cara.**

Sam se puso en pie.

**-Así no descansarás** -dijo sonrojándose.

Freddy se desabrochó la corbata y se la quitó.

**-Aunque no me acuerde de los últimos cinco años de mi vida, sé que no soy una persona tran quila y que, cuando no estoy trabajando, necesito hacer algo.**

**-Pero no esto** -contestó Sam con la respira ción entrecortada-. **Crees que te quieres acostar conmigo, pero en realidad no es así, de verdad.**

**-No me puedo creer que me haya casado con una mujer que le da tanta importancia al sexo** -se burló Freddy.

**-Me preocupo por ti, por eso te lo digo** -insistió

**Sam retorciéndose las manos, nerviosa. Ahora mismo, esto no te viene bien...**

**Deja que sea yo el que decida eso **-sonrió Freddy.

**De repente, su sonrisa se tornó una mueca de dolor.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?** -le preguntó Sam preocupada.

Freddy la miró intensamente.

**-Clemente, mi abuelo, ha muerto... por eso el cuadro de Matisse está en mi casa en lugar de estar en el Castello. ¿Ha muerto?**

Sam palideció.

**No me ocultes información** -le advirtió su ma ndo.

Sam asintió.

**-Sí, lo siento. Tu abuelo murió hace cuatro años...**

**-¿Cómo murió?**

**-De un ataque al corazón. Creo que fue muy re pentino** -contestó Sam rezando para que no pre guntara más detalles.

Freddy se apartó de ella y se dirigió a los ventana les. Era obvio que quería estar solo, pero Sam in tentó acercarse a él.

**-Freddy...** -murmuró sintiendo lástima por él.

**-Vete a ver qué hay de cena** -contestó Freddy se camente.

**-Me importa un bledo lo que haya de cena. Por favor, no me apartes de ti. Yo también lo pasé muy mal cuando murió mi abuela...**

**-No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos con la gente** -le espetó Freddy.

-**Está bien** -dijo Sam saliendo de la habita ción enfurecida.

Una vez en el pasillo, se encontró con Humberto y con otro hombre que llevaba su equipaje.

**-Señora** -le dijo el criado abriéndole la puerta con una inclinación de cabeza.

Sam entró en su dormitorio, una habitación aparte de la de Freddy, y se quedó maravillada por los muebles. Sin embargo, el enfado no se le había pasado y, al mirarse al espejo, comprobó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta como para dejar que una palabra fuera de tono de Freddy la pusiera así?

Sam tomó aire para calmarse y siguió a Humberto fuera de la habitación.

**-Le agradecería que me enseñara la casa** -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba segura de que Freddy comenzaría a reco brar la memoria en un par de días y se preguntó si entonces le agradecería su ayuda.

Si por Humberto hubiera sido, le habría enseñado el interior de todos y cada uno de las despensas de la casa, pero Sam le dijo que se diera prisa. Así, visitó todas las estancias, que eran muchas, y lle garon a la cocina.

Allí, Humberto le presentó al cocinero francés, que le besó la mano y salió al jardín para traerle una flor amarilla que Sam se colocó en el pelo antes de subir a ducharse para bajar a cenar.

Una vez en su habitación, comprobó que le había deshecho el equipaje y que su ropa ya estaba colgada en el armario. Acto seguido, se dio una ducha de ensueño mientras sonreía ante el lujo que la rodeaba.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, se encontró con que Freddy la estaba esperando y aquello la hizo pararse en seco

**Me encanta la rosa que llevas en el pelo** -mur muró Freddy.

**Me la ha regalado tu cocinero** -contestó Sam Tocándose la flor.

Freddy se había quitado el traje y se había puesto unos pantalones informales y una camisa azul. Estaba tan guapo que Sam no podía parar de mirarlo.

Freddy enarcó una ceja. Era obvio que lo que había hecho el cocinero le parecía una impertinencia, pero entendía por qué lo había hecho. Su esposa tenía una piel de porcelana, ojos grises como una tormenta del norte y una boca tan provocativa como una cereza.

Freddy sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensaba y se preguntó si siempre que la veía la deseaba así por que en aquellos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en zambullirse dentro de aquel maravi lloso cuerpo.

Sam sólo llevaba puesto un albornoz y se sin tió vulnerable de repente, pero al encontrarse con la acalorada mirada de Freddy la timidez se tornó deseo. El fuego abrasador que recorría sus venas era tan intenso que le impedía moverse.

El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad.

**-Te deseo, ****cara** -declaró Freddy.

Aquella confesión le hizo sentir placer y dolor a partes iguales. Muchas veces había fantaseado con aquel momento mágico, el momento en el que Freddy la miraría milagrosamente como a una mujer deseable.

Y ahora aquel sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Freddy acababa de decir que la deseaba, pero Sam no podía correr hacia él, como hacía en sus sueños, porque en realidad Freddy no la de seaba.

Lo que le ocurría era que acababa de expresar un deseo natural por una mujer que en realidad era una ilusión: su esposa, la mujer con la que él creía tener un matrimonio normal y en quien creía que podía confiar.

Pero Sam no era esa esposa, sólo era una mu jer a la que Freddy había pagado para que se casara con él, una mujer que no le interesaba lo más mí nimo. Y, para colmo, no era de su clase social ni te nía tanto dinero como él.

-**Sam...** -dijo Freddy frunciendo el ceño al verla dudar.

**-No tenemos este tipo de relación** -protestó Sam

Freddy la tomó de la muñeca.

**-No te entiendo...**

Sam sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que tenía que renunciar a aquello por el bien de Freddy.

**-Mira, no es importante, así que no te debes preocupar por ello. No soy una persona importante en tu vida y, cuando recuperes la memoria, te darás cuenta de que estoy diciendo la verdad y yo me alegraré de no haber bajado la guardia.**

Freddy la miró con curiosidad.

**-¿Qué has hecho para que te trate así?**

**-¡No he hecho nada!** -se defendió Sam

Freddy le apretó la muñeca sin darse cuenta.

**-Me estás haciendo daño...**

Freddy la soltó inmediatamente y le pidió discul pas, pero no olvidó de lo que estaban hablando.

**-Explícame eso que has dicho de que no eres una persona importante en mi vida.**

**-Te pasas el día entero ocupado con el trabajo y no sueles reparar en mí -**murmuró Sam

**-Si me has sido infiel, dímelo, haz el equipaje y vete.**

**-No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no te he sido infiel** -contestó Sam dándose cuenta de que en lugar de ayudarlo a estar tranquilo lo estaba preocupando cada vez más.

**-Los hombres de mi familia tenemos la mala costumbre de casarnos con mujeres** **infieles** apuntó Freddy con brusquedad-. **Claro que tam poco dudamos mucho en divorciarnos.**

**-Me lo tomo como una advertencia **-contestó Sam intentando sonreír y entrando en el baño.

Una vez a solas, Freddy recordó lo que Sam le acababa de decir y no daba crédito.

«No tenemos este tipo de relación».

«No soy una persona importante en tu vida».

«Te pasas el día ocupado con el trabajo y no sueles reparar en mí».

¿Pero qué clase de matrimonio tenían? ¿Y por qué tenían habitaciones separadas? ¿Lo habría ele gido él? Por lo que Sam había dicho, su relación era lo que Freddy quería que fuese.

Aquello lo enfurecía pues suponía un fracaso y la palabra fracaso no iba con él. El era perfeccio nista, pero parecía que su matrimonio estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Su esposa acababa de sugerirle que era un adicto al trabajo indiferente a sus necesidades.

Le costaba creer que no se acostaba con ella, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar? Tal vez, por eso se había sentido tan sorprendida cuando la había besado en la limusina. Freddy recordó que tras la sor presa había llegado la pasión y se dijo que todo te nía solución.

Sam se puso una falda negra por encima de la rodilla y un top verde y llamó a su hermana, a la que había decidido contarle la verdad de su matri monio con Freddy cuando todo aquello terminara.

Cuando bajó, Humberto la acompañó al come dor, en el que lucía espléndida la luz de las velas y en cuya mesa se había dispuesto una magnífica va jilla de porcelana, una estupenda cristalería y una preciosa cubertería de plata.

**-Esto es precioso** -le estaba diciendo Sam al mayordomo cuando llegó Freddy. -**¿Qué celebramos?**

**-Que te han dado el alta** -contestó Sam levan tando su copa de vino con manos temblorosas.

**-Se me ha ocurrido un tema de conversación normal **-le informó Freddy—. **Háblame de tu familia.**

A Sam no le importaba hablarle de los suyos, así que se sentó dispuesta a hacerlo.

**-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche en Francia cuando yo tenía dieciséis años** -ex plicó**-. Mi hermana, Emma, tenía once.**

**-¿Y quién se hizo cargo de vosotras?**

**-La prima de mi padre** -contestó Sam omi tiendo que aquella había sido una etapa de su vida espantosa-. **Ahora, mi hermana está en un inter nado.**

**-¿Aquí, en Suiza?**

**-No, en Inglaterra.**

**-¿Y tienes más familia?**

**-No. Tenía a mi abuela, pero murió. Era italiana y ella me enseñó a hablar italiano.**

**-¿Y por qué no hablas en italiano conmigo?**

**-Porque lo entiendo casi todo, pero me da ver güenza hablar...**

**-Ha llegado el momento de cambiar eso** -de claró Freddy con decisión.

**-No sé** -insistió Sam-. **¡Ya te reíste una vez de cómo hablo italiano! Me dijiste que parecía una paleta porque muchas de las palabras que usaba ya estaban obsoletas.**

**-Estaría tomándote el pelo, ****cara** -contestó Freddy.

No, no le estaba tomando el pelo. En realidad, Freddy se había enfadado porque la peluquera había entendido una conversación en italiano que él creía confidencial.

**-La verdad es que terminamos discutiendo, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.**

Era mejor permanecer en silencio y concentrarse en la comida, que estaba deliciosa. Sam tomó tres copas de vino, pero no tomó café y anun ció que se iba pronto a la cama porque estaba muy cansada.

**-Pero si no son ni las ocho** -apuntó Freddy con amabilidad.

**-Nunca me acuesto tarde** -contestó Sam po niéndose en pie.

Freddy también se puso en pie y la tomó de la mano.

**-Quiero hacerte una pregunta que debes contes tar.**

Sam lo miró asustada.

**-¿A quién se le ocurrió que durmiéramos en ha bitaciones separadas?**

**-A ti** -contestó Sam pensando que era la única respuesta lógica.

Freddy sonrió y Sam sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Cuando Freddy le soltó la mano, dio un paso atrás y, aunque le temblaban las piernas, con siguió darle las buenas noches e irse a su habita ción.

Diez minutos después, con los dientes ya cepi llados y la cara limpia de maquillaje, Sam apagó la luz y se metió en la cama con un suspiro, pero lo cierto era que no tenía sueño y, sin poder evitarlo, recordó los primeros encuentros con Freddy.

Se había enamorado de un hombre que nunca la había invitado a salir. Había vuelto aproximada mente una vez al mes a la peluquería donde ella trabajaba. Al ver la limusina que tenía y las propi nas que dejaba, la dueña de la peluquería había in sistido en atenderlo personalmente la próxima vez que fuera, pero para sorpresa de Sam Freddy había insistido en que quería que lo atendiera ella.

**-¿Te acordabas de cómo me llamaba?** -le pre guntó emocionada.

**-No, pero le he dicho cómo eras.**

**-¿Y cómo soy?**

**-¿Siempre hablas tanto?**

**-Si me dices cómo me has descrito, me callo.**

**-Bajita, con los labios pintados de morado y bo tas de pocero.**

Desde luego, no era una descripción que hala gara precisamente a una mujer, pero a los cinco minutos Sam ya se había olvidado y le estaba preguntando cuántos años tenía e intentando averi guar si estaba casado o no.

Freddy nunca hablaba con ella, pero no le impor taba que ella hablara. Cuando le preguntó cómo se ganaba la vida, él contestó que trabajaba en un banco. Poco después, Sam vio en el periódico que Freddy no trabajaba en un banco sino que era el dueño del Banco Sabatino.

En otra de sus visitas, Sam lo había oído ha blar por teléfono lamentándose de la muerte de su abuelo y de la posibilidad de perder el hogar fami liar, que adoraba. Cuando colgó el teléfono, ella se ofreció a casarse con él para impedir aquello.

**-¿Por qué no?** -había insistido roja de la cabeza a los pies cuando él la había mirado con las cejas enarcadas.

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer una sugerencia parecida, pero estaba dis puesta a hacer o a decir lo que fuera con tal de que Freddy se fijara en ella.

**-Se me ocurren muchas razones** -contestó él con dureza.

**-Seguramente porque eres un hombre muy pru dente que se dedica a complicar las cosas** -insistió Sam-. **Lo cierto es que tienes un problema senci llo de resolver porque lo único que necesitas es una esposa de mentira para que no te quiten tu casa y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.**

**-No voy a seguir hablando de este tema contigo. Además, te has metido en una conversación privada.**

**-Entonces, pídele a alguna amiga que te ayude. No seas tan orgulloso** -le había aconsejado Sam

**-¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar italiano como una paleta?**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasa a mi italiano?** -le había espetado Sam ante aquel insulto.

**-Utilizas palabras arcaicas y expresiones de la Edad Media** -rió Freddy.

**-¡A veces, eres increíblemente maleducado!**

**-Has interrumpido una conversación confiden cial y me has propuesto algo completamente fuera de lo normal** -contestó Freddy a modo de disculpa-. **¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?**

**-Sólo quería ayudarte...**

**-¿Por qué? No nos conocemos de nada.**

**-Tienes razón** -contestó Sam dolida pero en cogiéndose de hombros-. **No he dicho nada.**

**-Cuando te enfadas te pones fea.**

**-¿No hay nada en mí que te guste? **—preguntó Sam con esperanza.

**-No -**contestó Freddy con sequedad.

**-Venga, seguro que sí** —insistió ella.

Freddy sonrió, algo que hacía en contadas ocasio nes, y Sam sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero allí se terminó todo.

Tres semanas después, la llamó por teléfono y la citó en el restaurante de un hotel, pero para que no se hiciera ilusiones le aclaró que iban a hablar de negocios.

Mientras le explicaba las condiciones del matri monio de conveniencia, Sam se dio cuenta de que se le había quitado el apetito. Cuando Freddy le ofreció una ingente suma de dinero como compen sación a aquel favor que estaba dispuesta a hacerle, Sam se negó.

**-Piénsalo detenidamente y ya hablaremos.**

**-Si hubiera querido dinero, no me habría ofre cido a hacer esto. No me parece bien aceptar di nero por casarme. Tú lo único que quieres es no perder la casa que ha pertenecido a tu familia du rante generaciones y a mí no me parece bien acep tar dinero para hacerte ese favor.**

Sin embargo, durante los siguientes días se lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que el dinero que Freddy le ofrecía les haría la vida más fácil a su her mana y a ella. Podrían mudarse a un barrio mejor y podría abrir su propia peluquería para estar más tiempo con Emma.

Al final, Sam acabó aceptando una décima parte de la cantidad que Freddy le había ofrecido en un principio. En cuando aceptó el cheque, se dio cuenta de que había perdido su respeto.

Sam suspiró, pues el pasado ya nadie podía cambiarlo y volvió al presente. Unos segundos después, oyó una puerta que se abría y Freddy encen dió la luz.

Sam se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras le apartaba la colcha y la tomaba en brazos.

**-¿Qué haces? **-le preguntó mortificada.

**-A partir de ahora, vamos a dormir juntos, ****cara** -contestó Freddy llevándola a su dormitorio.

**-No me parece una buena idea** -murmuró Sam


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Freddy dejó a Sam sobre la cama. El deseo le sonrojaba las mejillas y el cami són azul que llevaba no era precisamente modesto. Lo cierto era que a Sam le gustaba lle var lencería refinada estando sola porque la hacía sentirse una mujer glamurosa, pero no estaba acos tumbrada a tener público, así que se apresuró a sentarse y taparse las piernas con la sábana.

Freddy se desabrochó la camisa y se quitó los za patos. Sam se quedó sin aliento. Se dijo que debía apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Tenía veintitrés años y nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo. Ja más había estado a solas en la misma habitación con un hombre.

¿Por qué? Porque seguía siendo virgen. En cierto sentido, estaba convencida de que seguía siéndolo precisamente porque había conocido a Freddy y había decidido que quería lo que no podía tener.

A los diecinueve años había descubierto que el deseo físico cortaba como un cuchillo y aniquilaba el raciocinio y el orgullo. Aunque cuando se cono cieron él no sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por él, cuando se separaron Sam había comparado a todos los hombres que habían aparecido en su vida con Freddy.

Ninguno había dado la talla.

**-Me voy a duchar, ****bella mía...**

**-No soy guapa, así que no me llames así** -con testó Sam apartando los ojos de aquellos múscu los perfectos y bronceados.

Freddy se arrodilló junto a la cama y la miró.

**-Si te digo que eres guapa es porque lo eres** -le aseguró.

**-Pero...**

**-Tienes un cuerpo precioso... **

**-Soy bajita...**

**-Sí, pero tus curvas son maravillosas. Desde que te he visto, he querido agarrarte en brazos y depositarte en mi cama y aquí estás.**

Freddy se puso en pie y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones.

**-Deberías descansar** -insistió Sam apartando la mirada muy a su pesar.

**-Duérmete y deja de discutir** -rió Freddy. Se reía, sonreía. Parecía feliz y aquello a Sam se le hacía extraño. Se giró y se dijo que no pasaba nada por compartir la cama. Además, era una cama grandísima, pero... ¿y si Freddy se acercaba a su lado en mitad de la noche y se ponía cariñoso?

¿Lo rechazaría? Sabía que no. Lágrimas de rabia se incrustaron en sus ojos y parpadeó furiosa para acabar con ellas.

La voz de su conciencia le recordó que Freddy recuperaría la memoria pronto y Sam se preguntó cómo se sentiría si hubiera habido algo físico entre ellos para entonces. Era un hombre soltero y sofis ticado y seguramente el sexo para él no sería nada serio. Si ella conseguía comportarse de manera también casual, Freddy creería que para ella tampoco había significado nada.

Sam se dio cuenta de repente de que estaba in tentando convencerse a sí misma de que no pasaría nada por acostarse con Freddy.

**-¿Sigues despierta, ****cara?**

Al oír su voz, Sam sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y lo miró.

Sólo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura y las gotas de agua le resbalaban desde el pelo y le caían por el torso.

Sam asintió pajo la atenta mirada de Freddy, que se sentó en el borde de la cama y apartó la sábana.

**-Quiero verte** -le dijo con voz ronca.

Sam sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

**-Quiero verte toda...** -añadió Freddy.

Sam iba a decir que no, de verdad, iba a ne garse, pero entonces cometió el error de mirarse en aquellos impresionantes ojos castaños y perdió la razón.

**-Freddy...**

**-Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre** -contestó besándola en los labios con delicadeza.

Acto seguido, su lengua pidió paso y se intro dujo en su boca. Sam no pudo evitar gemir y acariciarle el pelo.

**-Tienes una boca increíble** -dijo Freddy tomán dola en brazos y colocándola a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

**-No deberíamos...** -le advirtió Sam sorpren dida-. **No podemos hacerlo.**

**-¿Ah, no?** -contestó Freddy desabrochándole el camisón y dejando sus pechos al descubierto-. **Santo cielo... eres preciosa...**

Sam se sonrojó de pies a cabeza mientras Freddy jugueteaba con sus pezones. Se sentía intimi dada y emocionada a la vez por sus caricias. En ese momento, Freddy inclinó la cabeza y sus labios siguieron el mismo rastro que sus dedos.

**-Oh...** -exclamó Sam sorprendida mientras una deliciosa sensación, entre placentera y dolorosa, se apoderaba de ella.

Era una sensación que nacía en el pezón y via jaba por todo su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna. Sam dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro en se ñal de rendición.

**-Desde que te vi en la clínica, he soñado con este momento, con tenerte en mi cama** -confesó Freddy-. **¿Ocurrió lo mismo cuando nos conocimos?**

**-Nunca me lo has dicho** -murmuró Sam es condiendo el rostro en su hombro.

**-Así que no comparto mis secretos cuando me despierto a tu lado, ¿no?**

**-Oh...**

Freddy la apoyó contra las almohadas para poder admirarla y besarla bien. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sam movía rítmicamente las caderas, sonrió satisfecho.

**-Me deseas, ****bella mía.**

Era inútil negarlo. Sam sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión, jamás se había sentido tan viva. No po día pensar con claridad, sólo podía sentir. Alargó el brazo para atraerlo hacia ella.

**-No tengas prisa** -dijo Freddy con voz sensual mientras le quitaba el camisón y se fijaba en los rizos rubios de su pubis.

**-Freddy...**

Al saberse imperfecta y no pudiendo aguantar el escrutinio, Sam se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la sábana. Acto seguido, Freddy se puso en pie y se quitó la toalla. Lo que vio dejó a Sam sin aliento.

Freddy estaba completamente excitado.

Sin darle importancia, se tumbó junto a ella en la cama y Sam creyó que se iba derretir de deseo.

**-Te deseo** -rugió Freddy besándola con fuerza-, **pero también quiero atormentarte de placer...**

Sam se regocijó al sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó con pasión. Aquellos besos y aquella situación eran mucho mejor de lo que jamás había soñado.

Lo cierto era que se sentía perdida en un nuevo mundo de sensualidad y Freddy no hacía más que ha cerla gozar acariciándole los pechos.

**-Me gusta mirarte** -le dijo.

Sam sintió una punzada de deseo entre las piernas que la hizo abrir los ojos y, comprendiendo su deseo, Freddy le tocó la entrepierna, descubrió la humedad que allí se escondía y recorrió la entrada de su cuerpo haciéndola gemir.

**-Freddy, por favor...** -le rogó Sam completa mente excitada.

Freddy accedió a sus deseos y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

**-Estás muy tensa, ****cara mía** -rugió de placer mientras Sam se sorprendía ante aquella inva sión.

Freddy volvió a intentarlo y aquella vez consiguió llegar al centro de su cuerpo. Sam gritó de dolor y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Freddy se quedó mirándola fijamente con incredu lidad.

**-¿Eres virgen o son imaginaciones mías?**

El cuerpo de Sam se estaba ajustando al inva sor y el dolor había remitido. Siempre había soñado con que Freddy fuera el primer hombre con el que se acostara y lo había conseguido, así que no podía permitirse parar ahora.

**-No sabía que iba ser así... no pares...**

**-Mi esposa es virgen...** -comentó Freddy algo nervioso.

Sam le pasó los brazos por el cuello invitándole a seguir.

**-Por favor...**

Freddy volvió a introducirse en su cuerpo y pronto sus caderas se acompasaron en cíclicos movimien tos que los llevaron a convulsionarse hasta alcan zar el clímax.

Sorprendida por aquella sensación, Sam se dejó caer contra las almohadas y se quedó en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que no debería haberse de jado llevar y de que, además, al haberse acostado con Freddy se había entrampado ella sólita.

No se había dado cuenta de que Freddy se iba a percatar de que era virgen y aquello no encajaba, pues se suponía que era su mujer.

En ese momento, Freddy la abrazó y la miró a los ojos.

**-Eres increíble...** -comentó-. **¿Cómo es posible que fueras virgen?**

Sam palideció y se dio cuenta de que Freddy se estaba preguntando si se acababan de casar. Estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Se había vuelto loca?

**-Estás muy callada...** -comentó Freddy.

**-¡Me muero por ducharme!** -exclamó Sam le vantándose de la cama de un salto.

Lo único que podía pensar era en huir, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y se arrodilló en el suelo con poca gracia para recoger su camisón y ponérselo a toda veloci dad.

Una vez vestida de nuevo, recobró la compos tura y salió de la habitación con dignidad. Freddy la miró con incredulidad.

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-¿Qué quieres que me pase?** -contestó Sam forzando una sonrisa y volviendo a su habitación para encerrarse en el baño.

¿Qué iba a pensar Freddy de ella cuando recupera la memoria? La vergüenza se apoderó de ella. Le iba a parecer una mujer patética por haberse acos tado con él en aquellas circunstancias.

Quizás, se diera cuenta de que sólo una mujer completamente enamorada se entregaría precisa mente en aquellas circunstancias porque la deses peración la llevaría a agarrarse a un clavo ar diendo.

En cualquier caso, le iba a parecer patética y aquello la mortificaba.

En la habitación de Freddy sonó el teléfono y Humberto lo informó en tono poco menos que confi dencial de que tenía una visita.

**-¿De quién se trata?** -preguntó Freddy mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

El mayordomo no quiso decírselo por teléfono, así que Freddy se vio obligado a bajar.

**-¿A qué viene tanto misterio?** -le preguntó a Humberto en tono seco.

**-Ha venido a verlo la señorita Céline Duroux** -contestó el mayordomo.

Freddy apretó las mandíbulas porque aquel nom bre no le decía nada y aquello lo frustraba sobre manera.

**-¿He hecho mal en dejarla entrar?** -se lamentó Humberto.

Freddy se preguntó por qué habría de haber hecho mal el mayordomo en dejar entrar a aquella mujer, pero el orgullo le impidió confesarse con un em pleado, así que no dijo nada.

Se limitó a pasar al salón de las visitas donde Humberto había alojado a la invitada. Se trataba de una mujer de pelo negro y ojos marrones, muy guapa, que fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-¿Te haces una idea de lo preocupada que me tenías?** -preguntó aquella fémina de cuerpo escul tural-. **Habíamos quedado ayer y, como no apare ciste, pensé que estarías demasiado ocupado, pero cuando me enteré de que habías tenido un acci dente decidí venir.**

Desconcertado por su saludo, Freddy se apartó de ella y la miró con recelo.

**-Como puedes observar, no hay motivo de preo cupación. Estoy muy bien.**

**-No seas tan frío conmigo** -protestó Céline.

**-¿Estoy siendo frío?** -preguntó Freddy para ganar tiempo. ,

La modelo hizo un puchero y lo miró de manera provocativa.

-**Está bien** -suspiró-. **No debería haber venido porque sé que crees que tu amante debe ser ultra discreta, pero no estamos en el siglo ****XIX.**

Freddy consiguió mantener la compostura ante aquella revelación. Entonces, comprendió por qué Humberto no sabía si había hecho bien dejándola entrar. Céline Duroux era su amante y tenía la ca radura de ir a su casa a pesar de que sabía que era un hombre casado.

Por desgracia, la conducta de su amante le reve laba que su propia conducta para con su mujer no debía de haber sido muy acertada.

Era obvio que, antes del accidente de coche, no había prestado atención a su matrimonio ni a su mujer.

**-Tienes razón. Creo que hubiera sido mucho mejor que no hubieras venido** -le espetó**-. Ya que estás aquí, aprovecho para decirte que nuestra rela ción ha terminado.**

Céline lo miró enfadada mientras Freddy se dis culpaba con el único objetivo de que aquella mujer saliera de allí antes de que Sam se enterara de su presencia. No le estaba gustando nada enterarse de que su vida era un caos.

¡Ahora comprendía por qué Sam se mostraba tan… tensa con él!

¿Sabría que existía Céline? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ése debía de ser el motivo por el que su matri monio no se había consumado. ¿Se había negado Sam a acostarse con él mientras tuviera una amante?

Sin duda, aleccionada por el doctor Lerther, su esposa no había querido darle ninguna informa ción que lo pudiera preocupar.

Si no hubiera sido por lo nerviosa y confundida que la había visto después de haberse acostado con ella, habría pensado que seguía siendo virgen por que se acababan de casar.

Lo cierto era que seguía siendo virgen porque él era un bastardo. Inmediatamente, se sintió culpa ble, algo que era nuevo para él.

Los hombres de su familia se enorgullecían de ser personas honestas, eran sus mujeres las que eran infieles, ambiciosas, promiscuas y débiles. Sin embargo, Sam no era así en absoluto.

Céline intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión y, al ver que no lo conseguía, lo acusó de ser increíble mente cruel e insensible.

Freddy no contestó.

Al final, Céline se dio por vencida y salió al vestíbulo justamente cuando Sam bajaba las es caleras buscando a Freddy. Se quedó petrificada en el sitio, observando a aquella belleza de cabellera negra y piernas tan largas como todo su cuerpo.

¿Habría ido a ver a Freddy? ¿Sería su novia? ¿Cómo demonios no se le habría ocurrido pensar que Freddy pudiera tener novia?

Confusa y nerviosa, Sam se apresuró a volver a la cama. Antes de quedarse dormida, pensó que, si Freddy hubiera tenido una mujer en su vida, su tía no se habría puesto en contacto con ella.

Diez minutos después, Freddy observaba a su es posa dormida.

Tenía las pestañas pegadas y los ojos algo hin chados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Se mal dijo a sí mismo y recordó que nunca se había preo cupado demasiado por los sentimientos de las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Jamás se había enamorado de ninguna y siem pre había sido el que había puesto punto final a las relaciones, pero aquella mujer era diferente porque era su esposa y la estaba haciendo infeliz.

Sam no se merecía aquello.

No le había hablado de Céline y eso quería decir que era una mujer razonable. Freddy decidió no ha blar de aquel tema tampoco. Había cosas de las que era mejor no hablar.

Lo único que importaba era que Sam era su esposa. Freddy decidió que aquél era un buen mo mento para comenzar de nuevo...

Cuando Sam se despertó, sintió un descono cido dolor entre las piernas y recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Consultó el reloj y comprobó que era más de mediodía. Había tenido pesadillas y no había dor mido bien. Se levantó de la cama recordando la cara de Freddy mientras hacían el amor.

Se estremeció. Pensar en él hacía que le fallaran las piernas.

Lo que más le gustaba era poder fingir que Freddy era su hombre. Era ridículo, pero era su sueño he cho realidad.

La noche anterior se había arrepentido por ha berse acostado con él, pero ahora, mientras abría las cortinas, decidió que no era para tanto.

Se había acostado con él, sí, pero no creía que para Freddy aquello hubiera sido demasiado impor tante. Al fin y al cabo, no se acordaba de ella, pero no había perdido el tiempo. La había llevado a su cama en cuanto había podido y lo cierto era que Sam no se arrepentía.

Para ser completamente sincera consigo misma, se moría de ganas porque aquello volviera a repetirse, por volver a sentir aquel extraordinario pla cer.

¿Se había vuelto loca? No, estaba desesperada mente enamorada de aquel hombre y no se podía imaginar compartir algo tan íntimo con otro que no fuera él.

¿Qué había de malo en querer tener unos cuan tos buenos recuerdos para el futuro? Cuando Freddy hubiera recuperado la memoria y se hubiera deshe cho de ella, al menos tendría los recuerdos para se guir viviendo.

Además, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de encon trar a otro hombre pues Freddy era superior a todos. Por eso no se había enamorado nunca y nunca vol vería a enamorarse.

En aquel momento, oyó un ruido a sus espaldas mientras se pintaba los labios en el baño.

**-Ah, eres tú** -murmuró al ver entrar a su ma rido.

**-Dormilona** -contestó él.

Sam se quedó mirándolo a los ojos por el es pejo.

**-A ti no te hacen falta esas cosas** -le aseguró Freddy frunciendo el ceño y mirando la increíble co lección de maquillajes que Sam tenía-. **Tíralos.**

**-Me gusta pintarme** -contestó Sam con acti tud desafiante porque no le había gustado que le hablara en tono tan dominante.

**-Pues a mí, no** -le informó Freddy.

**-Me alegro entonces de que no te maquilles** -bromeó Sam

-**No me gusta lo que es falso.**

Sam terminó de pintarse los labios de color fresa y le sonrió.

**-Eres un hombre increíble... pero demasiado controlador y mimado...**

**-¿Mimado?** -repitió Freddy estupefacto.

**-Estás acostumbrado a dar órdenes a todo el mundo, al servicio de tu casa, a los empleados de tu banco, a todo el mundo. Cualquiera diría que te vas a cansar cualquier día de dar órdenes, pero pa rece que cada vez te gusta más.**

**-Expresar mis preferencias no es lo mismo que dar órdenes** -contestó Freddy con frialdad.

**-Hablas en un tono que parece que das órdenes, pero te advierto que no voy a dejar de pintarme por que a ti no te guste el maquillaje. El traje que llevas es muy bueno, pero muy aburrido. ¿Lo vas a tirar a la basura porque a mí me parezca de hombre mayor?**

**-Es perfecto para ir al banco **-contestó Freddy.

**-Pero ahora no estás en el banco** -le recordó Sam mirándolo provocativa.

Freddy se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y la aga rró de las caderas.

**-Estás muy graciosilla esta mañana...**

Sam lo miró a los ojos y Freddy la apretó contra su cuerpo.

**-Me excitas** -confesó-. **Si las doncellas no es tuvieran en tu habitación haciéndote el equipaje, te tomaría aquí mismo. Me encantaría hacerlo de ma nera salvaje y rápida y creo que a ti también te iba gustar, ****bella mía.**

Sam se sonrojó. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, pero le había gustado. Le temblaban las pier nas. Estaba completamente excitada. De hecho, los pezones amenazaban con taladrarle la camiseta.

**-Creo que podría hacerlo sin estropearte el ma quillaje** -añadió Freddy.

**-No lo dudo...**

**-Pero creo que me voy a esperar a que te lo qui tes** -sonrió mirándola con pasión.

**-¡Pues vas a esperar sentado!** -exclamó Sam mortificada por su burla y apartándose de él.

Lo miró de nuevo y se lanzó.

**-Anoche vi a una mujer salir del salón y me es taba preguntando quién era...**

**-¿Qué mujer?** -contestó Freddy algo tenso.

**-Tenía el pelo largo y era muy guapa.**

**-Ah, sí...** -dijo Freddy encogiéndose de hom bros-. **Es una empleada.**

Sam sintió un tremendo alivio. Había sido tonta por sentir miedo por el mero hecho de ver a una mujer guapa en su casa.

En ese momento, una de las doncellas reclamó la atención de Freddy.

**-Sam, la doncella me está diciendo que no en cuentra tu ropa** -le dijo Freddy-.** Por lo visto, aquí no hay más que un par de trajes.**

Sam se quedó de piedra. Obviamente, Freddy esperaba que tuviera una impresionante colección de ropa, como todas las mujeres de hombres ricos.

¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar que los arma rios y los cajones estuvieran vacíos?

**-Decidí hacer limpieza **-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Pero es que me está diciendo que sólo tienes dos vestidos, ****cara**.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mi rada.

**-Tal vez, me excedí un poco...**

Se hizo el silencio y Sam se puso cada vez más nerviosa.

**-Voy a tener que ir de compras** -murmuró mirándole.

**-Cualquiera diría que has estado viviendo en otro sitio** -comentó Freddy.

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?**

**-Explícame, entonces, por qué los armarios es tán vacíos.**

Sam tomó aire.

**-Tuvimos una discusión estúpida porque no te gusta cómo visto y me enfadé tanto contigo que lo tiré todo** -le explicó.

**-Conociendo el genio que tienes, te creo **-son rió Freddy.

**-¿Por qué están haciendo las doncellas mi equi paje? ¿Dónde vamos?**

**-Al Castello Benson.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

EL CASTELLO Benson era un castillo me dieval que se alzaba sobre un remoto valle cerca de la frontera italiana.

Lo rodeaba un precioso lago de aguas cristali nas en las que se reflejaba su inmensa silueta y los picos nevados que lo circundaban.

Tanto el edificio como los alrededores eran in creíbles y Sam entendió inmediatamente que Freddy hubiera estado dispuesto a casarse con ella con tal de no perder aquel lugar.

El helicóptero que habían tomado en Ginebra aterrizó en el helipuerto que había junto al castillo. Freddy la ayudó a salir del aparato, la agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia el interior.

De repente, Sam se dio cuenta de que fruncía el ceño ante la claridad del día.

**-¿Estás bien?** -le preguntó.

**-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado** -contestó Freddy molesto por no estar en plena forma-. **Es que esta mañana me he ido a trabajar a las cinco...**

**-¿Cómo?** -lo interrumpió Sam parándose en seco.

**-Yo soy el Banco Benson. El banco no funciona sin mí** -contestó Freddy bruscamente-. **Tenía que familiarizarme con lo que ha pasado reciente mente, asegurarme de que las operaciones siguie ran sin mí y ocuparme de lo que no entendía.**

**-¡No me puedo creer que haga tan sólo veinti cuatro horas que tu médico te dijo que necesitabas reposo absoluto y tú ya hayas ido a trabajar al ama necer!** -le espetó Sam

**-He hecho lo que debía hacer.**

Sam lo miró y vio que estaba apretando los dientes. Aquel hombre era un cabezota redomado, pero parecía agotado.

**-No respetas tu salud.**

**-¿Te crees que puedo desaparecer como si nada?** -le contestó Freddy entrando en el castillo**-. Tenía que dar una explicación. De lo contrario, el pánico hubiera dañado a mi empresa.**

**-¿Y qué les has dicho?**

**-Les he dicho que, como consecuencia del acci dente, veo doble y que tengo que descansar la vista. Así, mis secretarias me han dado toda la in formación que les he pedido sin sospechar nada.**

**-Muy listo** -concedió Sam admirada.

**-Además, les he dicho que iba a aprovechar para disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones con mi esposa.**

**-¡Dios mío! Los habrás dejado con la boca abierta...**

Sam, estaba convencida, después de haber visto la reacción de Humberto, de que excepto su tía Bautista nadie debía de saber que estaba casado.

Por tanto, oír hablar de ella así, de repente, debía de haber sido una conmoción para sus empleados.

**-Sí, se han sorprendido porque nunca me suelo ir de vacaciones** -admitió Freddy-. **Por cierto, debe rías haberme consultado antes de decirle a Humberto que no me pasara llamadas.**

Sam se sonrojó.

**-Hubieras dicho que querías hacerte cargo de ellas** -se defendió.

**-Me ha parecido una buena idea a corto plazo** -contestó Freddy saludando con respeto a Florenza, el ama de llaves que había salido a recibirlos-, **pero no vuelvas a dar órdenes en mi nombre sin habérmelo consultado primero.**

Sam abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Freddy le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara. Sam se estremeció.

**-Sabes que tengo razón...**

**-No, no lo sé. ¿Qué te pasa?**

Freddy se quedó mirándola unos segundos y arrugó el ceño.

**-Saliste corriendo a la calle detrás de mí...**

Sam no comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo, pero, al ver que se secaba el sudor que le corría por la frente, se asustó.

**-Freddy, por favor, siéntate.**

**-No...** -se negó Freddy agarrándola de la cin tura—. **Vamos arriba a hablar de esto en privado.**

**-¿Hablar de qué?** -murmuró Sam nerviosa.

Entonces, lo comprendió.

«Saliste corriendo a la calle detrás de mí».

**-Has recordado algo** -le dijo tensa-. **Has recor dado algo sobre mí.**

**-Ha sido como si alguien me hubiera puesto una fotografía vieja delante** -le explicó Freddy abriendo una puerta con impaciencia-. **Querías de volverme la propina que te había dejado...**

**-Sí...** -contestó Sam retorciéndose los dedos. Freddy la miraba atónito.

**-¿Por qué te había dejado una propina? ¿Era una broma nuestra o algo así?**

Sam palideció. Entre ellos se estaba abriendo un abismo imposible de cerrar.

Freddy estaba empe zando a comprender que ella no pertenecía a su privilegiado mundo.

**-Te había cortado el pelo** -le explicó.

**-¿El pelo?** -repitió Freddy estupefacto. Sam apretó los labios y asintió.

**-Soy... peluquera. Aquella vez en la que me diste esa propina fue la primera que nos vimos.**

**-\inferno\ ****¡Recuerdo perfectamente lo que es taba pensando y sintiendo en ese preciso instante! Estaba completamente excitado** -admitió Freddy con brutal sinceridad-.** Quería meterte en la limusina, ir a un hotel y no salir en todo el fin de semana. **Sam se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos no le estaba mintiendo. Por una parte, era halagador que la hubiera encon trado atractiva, pero Sam no se sentía halagada. Se sentía furiosa.

¿Y después de ese fin de semana qué? Nada, ¿verdad? Para él, sólo habría sido una fresca con la que pasar un par de noches. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que se hubiera ido con él si no lo conocía de nada?

¿Qué la estaba llamando?

De repente, sintió una inmensa angustia. Lo cierto era que, tal vez, se hubiera ido con él. No el primer día, por supuesto, pero si Freddy se lo hubiera pedido más adelante habría accedido porque estaba completamente anonadada con él y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado.

Incluso acostarse con él.

Sintió que la rabia hacía que se le saltaran las lá grimas.

**-Perdón, no debería haber dicho eso** -se dis culpó Freddy apoyándose en la pared.

Obviamente, estaba agotado.

**-No te preocupes, no soy una mujer débil** -min tió Sam intentando sonar natural-** Por favor, túmbate un rato. Estás muy cansado.**

Freddy se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó la ca misa mientras avanzaba hacia el dormitorio conti guo.

**-Creo que voy a llamar al médico** -dijo Sam desde la puerta.

**-¡No me pasa nada!** —le espetó Freddy**—. Deja de darme la lata.**

Sam lo observó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y apoyaba la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos.

Sam cerró las persianas y lo miró. Freddy exten dió una mano hacia ella en un gesto reconciliador.

**-Deberías saber, ****cara mía, ****que tomo mis pro pias decisiones.**

**-Ningún problema** -le aseguró Sam con ter nura sentándose en el borde de la cama y entrela zando los dedos con los suyos.

No, que Freddy tomara sus propias decisiones no era ningún problema siempre y cuando coincidie ran con las conclusiones de Sam

**-Lo que te he dicho... recordar así, de repente, me ha pillado por sorpresa y he sido un bestia.**

**-No digas eso** -contestó Sam con ternura-. **Has sido un poco brusco, eso sí, pero te perdono porque sueles ser el hombre más romántico del mundo.**

Freddy le soltó la mano y abrió los ojos.

**-¿Romántico? **-sonrió-.** Me estás tomando el pelo...**

**-No, de eso nada **-le aseguró Sam

Freddy le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la agarró con fuerza.

**-Quédate hasta que me duerma.**

Sam estuvo a punto de preguntarle si su ma dre solía hacer eso, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Era imposible que tuviera recuerdos así de su infancia pues su madre se había fugado con su amante cuando Freddy sólo tenía un año y no la ha bía vuelto a ver.

Sam esperó a que se durmiera y bajó a hablar con el ama de llaves. A continuación, comió en un delicioso comedor lleno de flores.

A pesar de que el entorno era increíble, ella sólo podía pensar en Freddy y en lo difícil que iba a ser volver a casa sin él, habiéndolo perdido para siem pre. Ya había empezado a recordar, así que aquello era imparable.

Cuando el doctor Lerther le había dicho que la amnesia de Freddy iba a ser temporal y que pronto recobraría la memoria, Sam había pensado que el médico era demasiado optimista, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía razón.

Freddy no iba a tardar en recordar los cinco años que se le habían borrado y dejaría de necesitarla. ¿Es que acaso la había necesitado en algún mo mento? ¿No había sido ella la que se había hecho aquella ilusión?

Volvió junto a él después de comer y se sentó en una silla a observarlo mientras dormía. Se dijo que su relación tenía que ser estrictamente platónica. ¿Qué pensaría de ella cuando hubiera recuperado la memoria?

¿Le parecería extraño que se hubiera acostado con él? Tal vez, ni le importara.

«Es un hombre», le dijo una voz interior.

Efectivamente. Freddy no iba a pasarse mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre ella. No, lo único que iba a querer iba a ser volver a su vida normal. Seguro que se sentiría muy aliviado de sa ber que estaba casado sólo por conveniencia.

Seguro que se reiría.

Sam abrió los ojos y vio que estaba tumbada en la cama. Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y recortaban la silueta de Freddy, que la estaba mirando.

Estaba desnudo y junto a ella. **-¿Qué hora es?** -murmuró Sam sorprendida de verse de nuevo en la misma cama que él.

**-Las siete y cinco** -contestó Freddy-. **He dormido un montón y me siento muy bien.**

**-No recuerdo haberme metido en la cama...**

**-No te metiste tú. Te quedaste dormida en la si lla **-le explicó Freddy-.** No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, ****cara. ****Sé cuidarme solo.**

Sam sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y se encontró acercándose un poco más a él. Presa del pánico, pensó que aquello era como estar poseída. «No más sexo», se recordó sentándose. Sin dudarlo, Freddy la agarró, la volvió a tumbar y la miró con intensidad.

**-Usted no se va a mover de aquí, señora Benson**. Que la llamara así no hizo sino dolerle.

**-Pero...**

**-Estás muy inquieta hoy** -rió Freddy colocando un muslo entre sus piernas-. **No puedes levantarte hasta que yo te dé permiso.**

Sam lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo. Mientras lo pensaba, Freddy la besó con sensualidad y, al percibir su deseo, el de Sam se acrecentó sobremanera.

Freddy la miró y, al ver que estaba igual que él, comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones. Sam sintió una punzada entre las piernas y el instinto le hizo echar las caderas hacia delante.

**-Me deseas** -dijo Freddy muy satisfecho.

**-Sí...** —admitió Sam

¿Cómo era posible que no fuera capaz de resis tirse a él cuando había tomado la firme decisión de hacerlo?

Se moría por besarlo y su cuerpo echaba de me nos aquellas manos expertas que sabían darle pla cer. Aquello aplastó a la vocecita que le decía que no estaba actuando con prudencia.

Sam lo besó con pasión, metió los dedos entre su pelo y le acarició los hombros. Le lamió el torso y sintió que el deseo era superior a sus fuerzas.

**-Te deseo** -rugió Freddy tumbándose sobre ella y penetrándola sin previo aviso.

La sorpresa se tornó placer rápidamente y Sam sintió un vivo fuego entre las piernas. El éx tasis se había apoderado de ella y no dejaba sitio para la vergüenza ni el orgullo.

Sam alcanzó el clímax con un grito y, pocos segundos después, Freddy la siguió. Sam sintió lá grimas de felicidad en los ojos, se apoyó en los al mohadones y abrazó a Freddy, que la besó lenta mente mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Lo miró y se maravilló ante su belleza mascu lina al tiempo que una inmensa oleada de amor y de aprecio por él se apoderaba de ella.

Los ojos de Freddy se miraron en los suyos y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con ternura, pero aun así Sam no quiso negarse el placer de mirarlo.

Era increíblemente guapo.

**-Me dejas sin aliento...** -susurró con voz tré mula acariciándole los labios.

Freddy le agarró la mano y le miró los dedos sor prendido.

**-¿Y tu alianza?**

Sam quedó helada.

**-Yo... eh... nunca he querido llevarla**... -im provisó.

**-¿Por qué?** -le preguntó Freddy con curiosidad.

Sam se sonrojó.

**-Yo... bueno, siempre me ha parecido que las alianzas estaban pasadas de moda y no me apetecía****llevarla.**

**-No me gusta **-opinó Freddy sin dudarlo-. **Eres mi esposa y quiero que lleves alianza.**

**-Me lo pensaré** -contestó Sam sintiéndose fa tal consigo misma por mentirle de nuevo.

**-No, no hay nada que pensar. Te voy a comprar una alianza y la vas a llevar. Se acabó la discusión** -sentenció Freddy levantándose de la cama y ponién dose los calzoncillos.

Se paró cuando estaba cruzando la habitación, se giró hacia ella y la miró con intensidad.

**-Ahora que lo recuerdo, todavía no me has di cho por qué seguías siendo virgen** -le espetó.

**-Y no pienso decírtelo si me hablas en ese tono** -contestó Sam sentándose y tapándose con las sábanas.

**-Tarde o temprano, me lo dirás** -insistió Freddy.

Sam lo miró furiosa y le habló en italiano.

**¡De eso, nada! Cuando recuperes la memoria,****te darás cuenta de que mi falta de experiencia no es ningún misterio.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-¡Además, te va a dar igual!** -le aseguró Sam

**-¿Me gustaría saber por qué me casé contigo?**

Sam se quedó de piedra.

**-Te casaste conmigo por las mismas razones por las que se casa cualquier hombre con cualquier mujer **-murmuró Sam

**-¿Me estás diciendo que me enamoré de ti?**

**-Yo no he dicho eso...** -contestó Sam-. **Bueno, sí, te enamoraste de mí **añadió decidiendo que era mejor darle la razón y dejar el tema.

Freddy dio un paso hacia ella.

**-¿Quería un cuento con final feliz?**

**-¿Por qué no?** -se defendió Sam

**-Por nada** -contestó Freddy tomándola en bra zos-. **Si me enamoré de ti, seguro que fue porque te gustaba ducharte conmigo **-bromeó.

**-¿Me estás retando?** -contestó Sam

Mientras desayunaban en una preciosa terraza cuajada de flores de vivos colores, Sam le preguntó a Freddy por la historia del castillo, un hogar que era obvio que adoraba.

Intentó no pensar en las mentiras que le había contado pues Freddy había parado de hacer preguntas y ya no parecía preocupado por su relación.

El doctor Lerther le había dicho que no debía decirle nada que pudiera preocuparlo, así que ha bía hecho lo correcto, ¿no?

Sam se dijo que por un par de mentirijillas no pasaba nada.

**-Te he preparado una sorpresa** -le dijo Freddy al terminar de desayunar.

**-¿Qué sorpresa?**

**-Se me ocurrió que ya iba siendo hora de poner solución al problema de tu vestuario** -contestó abriendo la puerta de un salón.

Freddy había invitado a varios diseñadores de ropa para que acudieran al castillo con una selec ción de sus colecciones.

Sam, se encontró rodeada de modistos que le tomaban medidas. Estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que Freddy se gastara una fortuna en com prarle ropa? Era imposible pues había visto con sus propios ojos la poca ropa que tenía.

Minutos después, la pusieron de nuevo ante su marido, vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta a la última moda.

Freddy la miró atentamente. El color aguamarina ensalzaba la blancura de su piel y las prendas, tanto la falda como la chaqueta, realzaban su figura.

**-Impresionante** -le dijo al oído.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sam se sintió el centro de atención. Al ver que Freddy la miraba con aprobación, dejó de pensar en sus imperfecciones.

Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma y se olvidó de que siempre había pensado que le faltaba altura y le sobraban curvas.

A partir de aquel momento, se probó varios con juntos encantada. Se vio con un delicioso vestido de fiesta, un increíble traje pantalón y una serie preciosa de vestiditos de diario que hicieron las de licias de Freddy. También había bolsos y zapatos a juego.

Aquello era maravilloso. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Todas aquellas personas se habían puesto de acuerdo para que ella jugara a lo que más le había gustado jugar de pequeña: a disfra zarse.

En pocas horas, tenía más ropa de la que había tenido jamás. Se dio cuenta de que no le iba a dar tiempo a estrenar muchas de las cosas que Freddy le había comprado, pero se dijo que, cuando se hu biera ido, Freddy podría devolverlas.

No pudo negarse a adquirir también varios ca misones y conjuntos de lencería.

**-Me parece que me estoy pasando** -dijo de re pente.

**-Eres mi esposa y quiero que tengas todo lo que te guste** -contestó Freddy.

Sam sintió que algo se le retorcía en el cora zón y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

**-¿Sam?**

**-Eres demasiado generoso** -contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

**-Pero tú sabes cómo darme las gracias, ¿ver dad?** -sonrió Freddy con malicia y sensualidad.

Sam sintió que el corazón le latía acelerada mente. Aquel hombre era tan guapo que la hacía estremecerse. Tenía un poder sobre ella que la acongojaba y la atraía a la vez.

**-Si no lo sabes, ya te daré yo alguna pista, ****bella mía** -añadió.

Sam tuvo que apretar las piernas, sorprendida por la intensidad de su reacción física ante sus pa labras.

Freddy se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Al sentir su potente erección, Sam se sonrojó y deseó sentirlo dentro de ella inmediatamente.

**-Estás preciosa con esa ropa, pero me gustaría que te la quitaras** -le dijo Freddy.

Sam se apartó de él e hizo algo que jamás hu biera soñado con hacer. Se quitó la blusa, se bajó la cremallera de la falda y dejó que cayera al suelo.

**-Me parece que me casé contigo porque no de jas de sorprenderme **-comentó Freddy abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con pasión.

**-Es preciosa** -dijo Sam-. **No sé qué decir... no me lo esperaba**.

Mientras Freddy le colocaba en el dedo anular la delicada alianza de platino, ella lo miraba con gra titud.

Una alianza. Aquel detalle le había llegado al corazón porque Freddy quería que llevara algo que significaba que estaban casados.

**-No te voy a fallar, ****cara** -dijo Freddy mirándola a los ojos-. **Quiero que nuestro matrimonio vaya bien.**

Aquello hizo que el velo de fantasía en el que Sam estaba viviendo se cayera. Llevaba cuatro días sin pensar en el futuro, disfrutando del pre sente, del tiempo que pasaba con Freddy.

Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Incómoda por su sinceridad y herida por lo que sabía que no podía tener, Sam desvió la mirada y miró a su alrededor.

Hacía un día maravilloso y el paisaje era espec tacular. Estaban sentados en una terraza de piedra de un exclusivo restaurante situado en el lago de Lucerna. El cielo estaba despejado y la pintoresca ciudad medieval estaba a sus pies.

**-Sam...**

En ese momento, un hombre fuerte y rubio se acercó a ellos.

**-¿Freddy?** -le dijo con alegría.

Freddy sonrió y se puso inmediatamente de pie para saludarlo. Sam reconoció inmediatamente a Paul Correro, uno de los testigos de su boda. El pá nico se apoderó de ella y el intenso escrutinio del abogado la paralizó.

Aquel hombre sabía que no era una esposa de verdad, que se había casado con Freddy a cambio de dinero.

¡Debía de estar atónito de verlos juntos en Suiza!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

SAM sentía que el corazón le latía acele radamente, pero se dio cuenta de que no te nía más remedio que intentar salir bien pa rada de aquella situación.

**-Anya y yo estamos con unos amigos** -le estaba diciendo-**Paul a Freddy, que estaba saludando a la preciosa y embarazada pelirroja que estaba junto al abogado.**

Freddy miró a Sam, que se apresuró a ponerse en pie a pesar de los nervios.

**-Sam...** -la saludó Paul con una tibia sonrisa que la hizo estremecerse**-. Me alegro mucho de verte.**

Sam sintió que las piernas le fallaban como si estuviera ante su verdugo, pero Freddy le preguntó algo y comenzaron a alejarse para hablar de sus cosas.

Inmediatamente, la esposa de Paul se acercó a Sam

**-Soy Anya, la mujer de Paul** -se presentó con frialdad.

**-Sí** -contestó Sam muy nerviosa sin saber qué decir.

Miró a Freddy y a Paul y se preguntó de qué esta rían hablando. No podía soportar aquella situación, así que puso una excusa y huyó al baño.

¿Cómo se atrevían Paul y Anya Correro a mirarla como si fuera una delincuente? Se dio agua fría en las muñecas e intentó controlar sus emociones.

Había hecho lo que había hecho por el bien de Freddy. ¿Le estaría contando su abogado en aquel preciso instante que su matrimonio había sido de conveniencia?

Al salir del baño, Paul la estaba esperando.

**-¿A qué juegas?** -le preguntó-. **Freddy me acaba de contar por qué no lo hemos visto después del accidente.**

**-Me alegro de que se haya confiado a alguien más** -murmuró Sam preguntándose si Freddy ya se habría enterado de que no era la esposa que él creía.

Sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

**-No me trates como si fuera idiota** -le espetó Paul-.** Ayer me llamó el jefe de seguridad de Freddy para preguntarme qué debía hacer. ¡Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que te habías presentado en la clínica diciendo que eras la señora de Benson! No es coincidencia que nos hayamos encon trado aquí. He interrumpido mis vacaciones para venir a Suiza. ¿Te creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya, que ibas a poder engañarlo?**

Sam se estremeció. ¿Freddy tenía un jefe de se guridad? Debía de ser extremadamente discreto pues ella no se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

**-Yo no estoy engañando a nadie** -se defendió-. **¿Le has contado a Freddy la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio?**

**-¿En un restaurante? No, llamaré a su casa esta tarde.**

Sam cerró los ojos desesperada.

**-Deja que se lo cuente yo** -le suplicó-. **Déjame hasta mañana...**

**-No, tienes hasta esta noche. Es tiempo más que suficiente y, si no cumples tu promesa, se lo contaré yo.**

**-No soy como tú crees** -se defendió Sam**-. Lo quiero. Siempre lo he querido...**

**-Lo que tú quieras** -la interrumpió el abogado-. **Jamás te perdonaría esta traición.**

Sam volvió junto a Freddy completamente atur dida. En aquel momento, Anya le estaba pidiendo que diera un discurso en un evento de caridad. Paul llegó a los pocos segundos y Freddy dijo que llegaban tarde a una cita y le indicó a su mujer que se fueran hacia la limusina.

**-Paul estaba raro** -le comentó con el ceño frun cido-. **¿Por qué estaba tan incómodo contigo?**

**-Ya lo conoces** -murmuró Sam.

**-Sí, lo conozco bien y por eso precisamente sé que se le da muy mal disimular. He sentido cierta falta de respeto hacia ti y me parece ofensivo**.

Sam se sintió culpable. No dijo nada porque le pareció que, dadas las circunstancias, no había nada que decir.

Freddy era un gran observador y se había dado cuenta de la hostilidad de su abogado, pero pronto recobraría la memoria y entendería por qué Paul había sido incapaz de disimular su desprecio.

Una mezcla de miedo y de desesperación se apoderó de Sam. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Freddy que su matrimonio no era un matrimonio de verdad?

Cuando la limusina paró ante una exclusiva pe luquería, Sam recordó que el día anterior había pedido hora allí para que le quitaran las puntas ro sas porque le parecían demasiado juveniles.

« ¿Por qué no eres sincera contigo misma?», le dijo la voz de su conciencia.

Lo cierto era que quería que le quitaran los re flejos rosas en un intento por estar más elegante para Freddy, pero ya no importaba.

**-¿Sam?** -le dijo Freddy.

**-¿Le podrías decir al conductor que diera una vuelta?** -contestó ella tan confusa que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

No quería separarse de él pues durante una se mana había sido tan ingenua como para dejarse lle var por la situación. Había vivido su sueño. Había fingido ser la verdadera esposa de Freddy y había sido inmensamente feliz, más feliz de lo que jamás había imaginado porque el hombre del que estaba enamorada la trataba como si fuera la mujer con la que se había casado.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que ella no era la mujer que Freddy quería y que, por mucho que lo de seara, jamás lo sería.

Paul Correro había roto su patética burbuja y le había dejado claro que había gente a la que no le pa recía bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus inten ciones siempre habían sido buenas.

¡Jamás hubiera hecho daño a Freddy porque lo adoraba!

Recordó cómo la había mirado el abogado y se estremeció. Su mundo de fantasía, el que sólo ha bitaban Freddy y ella, se había roto y estaba extrema damente confundida.

**-¿No quieres ir a la peluquería?** -le preguntó Freddy algo impaciente.

Sam se preguntó qué iba a pensar aquel hom bre de carácter tan fuerte cuando se enterara de su engaño. ¿La despreciaría como le había dado a en tender Paul?

Aquella idea le dolía sobremanera, pero a me dida que iban pasando los segundos se dio cuenta de que aquello tenía que terminar.

Aquello había ido demasiado lejos desde el mismo instante en el que había dejado que Freddy le hiciera el amor.

**-¿Y bien?**

**-No, ya he tomado una decisión y voy a ir a la peluquería** -contestó Sam intentando sonreír mientras lo miraba.

Separarse de él era terrible, pero Sam debía hacerlo, así que lo besó con un fervor agridulce y salió del coche.

**-He pasado unos días maravillosos...** -murmuró colgándose el bolso del hombro.

Aislada del familiar ruido de la peluquería, Sam se dio cuenta de que había llegado el mo mento de salir de la vida de Freddy.

Debía irse cuanto antes. ¿Para qué iba a volver al castillo? ¿Para contarle lo que había hecho? Si lo hacía, lo único que iba a conseguir era desenca denar una desagradable discusión que no iba a be neficiar a ninguno.

Sam decidió que sería más fácil irse directa mente a Londres. Por suerte, llevaba el pasaporte en el bolso, así que, en cuanto terminara de arre glarse el pelo, se iría al aeropuerto de Lugano.

Le dejaría una carta explicándoselo todo en la limusina. Aquello le pareció lo más razonable. Cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho, se iba a enfurecer y probablemente iba a pensar que le ha bía tomado el pelo.

Entonces, la buena opinión que tenía sobre ella se iba a desvanecer e iba a quedar destrozada.

Sam sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Había acudido en ayuda de Freddy, pero había de jado que sus ganas por que la relación entre ellos fuera de determinada manera la cegara.

Tenía que pagar por su error y el precio iba a ser muy alto pues no iba a volver a ver a Freddy jamás.

**-¿Todavía no te has tomado un descanso?** —le preguntó Sally Witherspoon a Sam

**-No tengo hambre** -contestó Sam dejando una pila de toallas limpias junto a los lavabos.

**-Pues deberías tenerla** -le contestó su ayudante preocupada-. **No puedes trabajar tanto con el estó mago vacío. Pareces agotada.**

**-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien** -le aseguró Sam tapando todos los frascos de champú como si le fuera la vida en ello.

En cierta medida, así era. La actividad la mante nía viva pues, cuantas más cosas hiciera, menos tiempo tenía para pensar.

Era consciente de que tenía ojeras y de que no estaba en su mejor momento porque no estaba dur miendo bien y se le había quitado el apetito. Era increíblemente infeliz, pero no le gustaba compa decerse de sí misma, así que estaba intentando comportarse con normalidad.

Lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba. Hacía dos semanas que había vuelto de Suiza. Freddy había sido el centro de su vida durante siete días, pero no iba a volver a verlo y debía aprender a vivir sola.

Sin embargo, la lección más dura de asimilar era que lo que había vivido con él en aquella se mana había sido falso e irreal.

**-Ha llegado tu cliente de las once** -murmuró Sally-. **Es un hombre increíblemente guapo. Qué suerte tienes.**

Sam levantó la cabeza. Freddy estaba en el cen tro de la peluquería. Al verlo, el champú se le cayó por el lavabo.

La impresión de verlo la hizo ahogar un grito de sorpresa y lo miró con una intensidad que la hizo marearse. Llevaba un impecable traje azul y miraba a un lado y a otro como si intentara reconocer la peluquería.

Se giró hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron. Acto seguido, se dirigió a ella.

**-¿Eres mi cliente de las once?** -susurró Sam.

Freddy asintió y la miró de una manera que hizo que Sam se sonrojara. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón blanca y unos pantalones de camuflaje que le colgaban de las caderas.

Aquella irónica inspección hizo que se diera cuenta de lo imperfecto que era su cuerpo y de lo bien que Freddy lo conocía. Algo había cambiado en él, pero Sam no sabía qué era.

Lo único que sabía era que se sentía avergon zada.

**-Vámonos a otro sitio porque tenemos que ha blar —**murmuró Freddy.

Sin saber por qué, Sam sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

**-Yo... eh... tengo que trabajar** -murmuró sin tiéndose increíblemente cobarde.

—**Bene... ****entonces, supongo que no te importará que tus empleadas y tu clientela oigan lo que te tengo que decir** -contestó Freddy con frialdad-. **Para empezar, te diré que no me impresiona el negocio que has puesto con mi dinero.**

Sam se estremeció. Obviamente, Freddy había recuperado la memoria. Ahora, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el pasado.

Nerviosa, se giró hacia Sally y le pidió que se encargara de la peluquería hasta la hora de comer.

**-Vamos arriba** -le dijo a Freddy-, **¿Cuándo has recobrado la memoria?**

**-Cuando te fuiste. Creo que eso me ayudó. Al fin y al cabo, me tenías viviendo una vida que no era la mía **-contestó Freddy con ironía.

Sam palideció y abrió la puerta de su aparta mento con manos temblorosas.

**-Me sorprende que hayas venido, creí que no querrías volver a verme.**

Freddy no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta y a mirar a su alrededor con cara de asco.

**-Eres más pobre de lo que yo creía. Este sitio es un basurero** -dijo con frialdad-. **Ahora entiendo que cuando la idiota de mi tía Bautista se puso en contacto contigo desde el hospital la tentación de aprovecharte de mi accidente pudiera contigo...**

**-¡No fue así!** -se defendió Sam-. **¿Cómo pue des decir eso? Me preocupé por ti. ¡Creí que te po días morir!**

Freddy había tomado una carta que había sobre la mesa y la estaba leyendo.

**-Debes dinero...**

Avergonzada al darse cuenta de que era la carta que el banco le había enviado pidiéndole que reem bolsara el descubierto que tenía en su cuenta, se la quitó de las manos.

**-¡Métete en tus asuntos!**

**-Todo lo que a ti respecta es asunto mío -**de claró Freddy.

Sam no sabía qué se proponía, pero estaba dispuesta a defenderse.

**-Te voy a explicar por qué le debo dinero al banco. Me gasté todo lo que tenía en un billete de ida y vuelta a Suiza y en pagarles las horas extras a mis empleadas para que me cubrieran mientras es taba fuera. Mi sueldo no da para extravagancias así.**

Freddy enarcó una ceja.

**-¿Tu única excusa para meterte en mi cama sin pensártelo es que no tienes dinero?**

Sam apretó los puños.

**-Fuiste tú el que me metió en tu cama...**

**-Claro, y tú no querías, ¿verdad?** -se burló Freddy-. **Eres una timadora profesional que sabía en todo momento lo que estaba haciendo. Sabías per fectamente que consumando el matrimonio po drías pedir una jugosa pensión cuando nos divor ciáramos.**

Sam se quedó de piedra. Aquello la hizo sen tirse terriblemente humillada.

**-No te voy a pedir nada ni ahora ni nunca. No entiendo por qué piensas eso de mí. ¿Te parece un delito querer verte cuando me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente? Ya te dije en la carta que te dejé que lo sentía mucho...**

**-¿Te refieres a las cuatro líneas que me escri biste?** -contestó Freddy riendo con sarcasmo-. **En esa carta no me aclarabas nada. Te limitaste a desa parecer sin ninguna explicación.**

**-Cuando llegó el momento, la verdad es que no supe qué decirte** -murmuró Sam.

**-¿No supiste decirme que había estado compar tiendo mi cama con una fresca mentirosa?**

**-¡No me insultes!** -se defendió Sam enfa dada.

**-Eres una actriz maravillosa, ****bella mia** -insistió Freddy mirándola con dureza-. **Sabías cómo llegar a mi corazón... ¡Te pasaste una semana entera confundiéndome, ocultándome las respuestas cada vez que te preguntaba algo!**

En un arrebato de cólera, Sam le lanzó la taza que había sobre la mesa.

**-No fue así. ¡Yo no hice eso!**

Freddy enarcó una ceja al ver que la taza se estre llaba contra la pared.

**-Te comportas como una niña pequeña, pero eso a mí no me importa. Tampoco me emocionan las lágrimas, te lo advierto.**

**-¡No pienso llorar por ti!** -le gritó Sam-. **¡Me tendrías que torturar para conseguir que derramara lágrimas por ti!**

**-No puedo soportar las lágrimas, las escenitas ni las vajillas volando y, ante todo, prefiero que arreglemos estos asuntos en privado. Si haces esto en público otra vez, te mato.**

**-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué dices «otra vez»?**

Freddy se sacó algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Era una hoja de una revista y Sam se reconoció rápidamente en la fotografía. Estaba llorando a mares mientras iba hacia el aero puerto de Lugano y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del fotógrafo.

**-¿Qué dice?** -le preguntó a Freddy porque el pie de foto estaba en francés.

**-«Mucho dinero no da la felicidad»** -tradujo Freddy.

Sam se cruzó de brazos.

**-Siento mucho haberte avergonzado, pero eso demuestra que no lo pasé bien cuando lo nuestro terminó...**

**-¿Lo nuestro? **-le espetó Freddy-.** ¿Quién creó esa situación? ¿Quién dijo que era mi mujer? ¿Quién mintió para meterse en mi casa y en mi vida?**

**-Mira, intenta entenderme **-contestó Sam**-. Me dejé llevar por la situación. Cuando llegué a Suiza, creía de verdad que estabas muy mal y que ría verte. Además, me habían dicho que habías pre guntado por mí...**

**-¿Por qué demonios iba a preguntar por una mujer a la que no había visto en casi cuatro años y que no significaba nada para mí? ¿Cómo iba a pre guntar por alguien si estaba inconsciente?**

Sam asimiló aquella información con dis gusto. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo. Era cierto. Si estaba inconsciente, era imposible que hubiera preguntado por ella.

¿Le habría mentido su hermana? ¿Lo habría he cho con buena voluntad para que se fuera a Gine bra para estar al lado de su marido?

«Una mujer que no significa nada para mí». Las palabras de Freddy resonaron en su cabeza. Las aca baba de decir. Eso era lo que pensaba de ella.

¿Y qué se esperaba? Durante una semana, su comportamiento había hecho que Freddy creyera que la quería y por eso se había mostrado tierno con ella, pero eso ya había terminado.

Sam decidió no dejar que el dolor se apode rara de ella e intentó volver a lo que estaba di ciendo antes de que Freddy hubiera hablado con aquella cruel sinceridad.

**-El doctor Lerther me dijo que no te contara nada que pudiera preocuparte.**

**-¿Por eso me dejaste creer que estaba casado? ¿No te parece que eso puede ser** **muy preocupante para un hombre que cree que es soltero?** —le espetó Freddy.

**-Espero que aprecies tu libertad ahora que sa bes que nunca la perdiste.**

**-Yo nunca perdí mi libertad, me la robaste tú** -contestó Freddy mirándola con asco- **Me hiciste creer que eras mi esposa y ahora todo el mundo lo cree así. Lo cierto es que, sobre el papel, soy un hombre casado, así que no puedo negar esos rumo res y los periodistas han conseguido sacarte fotos.**

Sam se sintió terriblemente culpable.

**-Supongo que eso será una vergüenza para ti.**

**-No es fácil avergonzarme** -contestó Freddy con sequedad.

**-Lo siento mucho** -murmuró Sam

**-Sentirlo no es suficiente para satisfacerme. Querías ser mi esposa, ¿verdad?**

Sam palideció.

**-Querías ser mi esposa y no dudaste en mentir para situarte en ese papel** -se burló Freddy.

Sam, se sintió avergonzada y humillada.

**-Sé que parece que hice mal, pero...**

**-No quiero escuchar tus excusas. Parece que hiciste mal porque hiciste mal. Has deshecho **** mi ****vida. Dejé a mi amante por ti...**

**-¿Cómo?** -contestó Sam mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-La preciosa mujer que fue a verme a casa… era ****mi amante y la dejé porque tú me hiciste creer que era un hombre casado.**

Sam cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de creer que un hombre como Freddy Benson no iba a tener a otra mujer en su vida y en su cama? No había querido aceptar aquella posibilidad porque, si lo hubiera hecho, su posición hubiera sido insostenible.

Por eso, había elegido creer que Freddy no tenía ningún lío de faldas. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua y tan egoísta? Lo cierto era que le había complicado la vida. La culpa y la vergüenza hicieron que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

**-Ahora, mi cama está vacía y quiero que tú llenes ese espacio.**

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Vas a volver a Suiza conmigo.**

**-¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa así?** Sam sorprendida.

**-No tienes opción. ¿Me diste tú acaso opción ****cuando me hiciste creer que vivía en un matrimonio de cuento de hadas?** -le espetó Freddy con brusquedad.

Sam palideció como si la hubiera abofeteado y desvió la mirada.

**-No se me ocurre una buena razón por la que quisieras que vuelva a Suiza contigo.**

**-Quiero utilizarte como tú me has utilizado a mí y luego abandonarte cuando me aburra. ¿Te queda claro?** -le espetó Freddy mirándola con dureza.

**-No lo dices en serio** -rió Sam

**-Vamos a comer con tu hermana, así que será mejor que hagas las maletas.**

Sam se quedó de piedra.

**-¿Cómo que vamos a comer con Emma? Su co legio está a varios kilómetros de Londres...**

**-Mientras tú y yo hablamos, mi chofer ha ido a buscarla.**

**-¿Por qué ibas a querer comer con mi hermana?**

**-Tengo mis buenas razones. ¿Te crees que tú eres la única que puede fingir? Yo soy un maestro de la manipulación, ****bella mia. ****Tu hermana cree que nos hemos reconciliado y está encantada, así que más te vale sonreír y sonreír para que se crea que eres feliz.**

**-¿Se puede saber cómo demonios has locali zado a mi hermana?**

**-Resulta que me llamó esta semana y se dis culpó con ternura por su hostil actitud cuando nos casamos.**

**-Oh, no... -**gimió Sam al darse cuenta de que todo aquello había sido culpa suya.

Tras volver de Suiza, había hablado con su her mana varias veces por teléfono y había esquivado sus preguntas sobre Freddy.

**-Nunca le conté por qué nos casamos porque me dio miedo...**

**-¿Miedo de que dejara de respetarte por haberte casado por dinero?** -dijo Freddy con crueldad-. **Para que lo sepas, no le he dicho la verdad. Me dijo que sentía mucho que estuviéramos viviendo de nuevo separados y me preguntó que si era culpa suya.**

**-¿Y qué le has dicho? ¿Le has dicho que nos hemos reconciliado?**

**-Efectivamente, nos hemos reconciliado. Va mos a vivir una reconciliación, pero con mis con diciones. Si resulta que es una reconciliación nega tiva por mi parte ya sabes que te lo has ganado a pulso.**

**-Después de oírte decir lo que opinas de mí, que crees que soy una persona mentirosa y horri ble, estaría loca para irme contigo **-contestó Sam

**-Muy bien. Si prefieres, me voy a comer yo solo con tu hermana y le cuento esta preciosa his toria desde el principio hasta el final.**

**-¡Eso sería asqueroso por tu parte!** -exclamó Sam horrorizada.

**-A diferencia de ti, yo sólo estaría contando la verdad. Me alegro de que te des cuenta de que tu conducta ha sido inexcusable** -dijo Freddy saliendo de la habitación.

Sam lo siguió.

**-Si quieres que te suplique, lo haré, pero no me tas a mi hermana en esto...**

Freddy la miró con sarcasmo.

**-Suplicar es de paletos y deberías saber que, cuando yo quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo. Vas a aprender a comportarte como una mujer Benson y me vas a ahorrar el tiempo y el esfuerzo de elegir a otra amante porque tú vas a asumir ese papel.**

**-¡No!** -gritó Sam.

**-Te lo has ganado, pero no te creas que eres in dispensable** —le contestó Freddy con sequedad abriendo la puerta.

**-No te atreverás a contárselo a Emma.**

**-Claro que sí.**

**-Eso no te beneficiaría en absoluto. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?**

**-Porque te lo mereces** -contestó Freddy mirán dola con dureza-. **Me engañaste e incluso llegué a comprarte una alianza y, antes de darte una patada para que salgas de mi vida, te voy a hacer lo mismo.**

**-Yo no te engañé... yo no te hice creer...**

**-Pasará una limusina a recogerte dentro de una hora y media y te dejará en el hotel donde hemos quedado a comer con tu hermana. Nos veremos allí. Tengo que pasar por el despacho primero.**

Sam sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

**-Si me vuelvo a ausentar de la peluquería, me enfrento a la bancarrota y no me lo puedo permitir porque...**

**-Yo me haré cargo de tus deudas.**

**-Tengo doscientas cincuenta libras de descu bierto, es cierto que las debo, pero deja de hablar como si...**

**-Recuerda que soy banquero. Un descubierto que no está autorizado es una deuda.**

**-No me hagas esto, Freddy** -dijo Sam desespe rada siguiéndolo al descansillo-. **Si me voy de Londres, ¿quién se va a encargar de la peluquería?**

**-Contrata a alguien. Ya me encargaré yo de pa garlo.**

Sam vio que Freddy comenzaba a bajar las esca leras.

**-Si utilizas la relación con mi hermana para amenazarme, jamás te perdonaré **-le advirtió.

**-¿Y te crees que me importa?**

Sam se tuvo que apoyar en la pared y tomar aire varias veces para calmarse. No se podía per mitir el lujo de correr el riesgo de que Freddy le contara todo a Emma.

Estaba segura que su hermana entendería por qué se había casado por dinero cuando cuatro años atrás su situación había sido tan desesperada, pero se iba a sentir terriblemente dolida porque Sam le había hecho creer que su matrimonio era de ver dad.

¿Sería capaz Freddy de contarle a su hermana que se habían acostado? Sam se estremeció al pensar en la imagen que sobre ella se podía formar su her mana pequeña. Se suponía que le tenía que dar ejemplo.

Freddy había sabido elegir la amenaza que hacía que Sam bailara al ritmo que él tocara.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

**CUÁNTO me alegro por ti!** -dijo Emma abrazando a Sam con entusiasmo entre el primer y el segundo plato de la comida-. **Cuando empiece la universidad en septiembre, te veré todavía menos y estaba preocupada porque no quería que estuvieras sola. ¿Te parezco una egoísta?**

**-Claro que no **-le aseguró Sam sonriendo todo lo que pudo.

Vivir fuera de casa, había hecho que su hermana fuera una mujer muy independiente y, aunque a ve ces le dolía un poco, Sam se sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

**-Sam necesita divertirse** -le dijo Emma a Freddy-. **Ha renunciado a muchas cosas por mí. Tengo una beca, pero cubre sólo una parte de mis estudios. La otra parte la ha pagado Sam traba jando mucho. Por eso nunca tiene dinero. Cuando me enteré de lo que le costaba mi colegio, intenté convencerla para que me mandara a otro...**

**-Estabas sacando muy buenas notas y eso es lo único importante **-la interrumpió Sam avergon zada por aquella cascada de información que su hermana le estaba dando a Freddy**-. Emma quiere estudiar Derecho internacional. Se le dan muy bien los idiomas.**

Freddy le habló en francés y Emma contestó con un acento impecable. Ambos tenían una seguridad en sí mismos que Sam había envidiado muchas veces.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Freddy se excusó para hacer una llamada y Sam y su hermana tu vieron unos minutos para estar a solas.

Emma le dijo que tenía que volver al colegio para revisar unos exámenes y que luego se iba a España para pasar las vacaciones en casa de una amiga.

Tras despedirse de ella, Sam y Freddy se subie ron en la limusina.

**-No he terminado de arreglar mis cosas, así que tengo que volver a casa.**

**-No tenemos tiempo** -contestó Freddy. ,

**-Tú no, pero yo sí** -insistió Sam levantando el mentón-. **Cambia los billetes para mañana.**

**-Nos iremos esta noche.**

**-No, necesito más tiempo para organizar mis cosas. Prefiero irme mañana.**

**-No pienso irme de Londres sin ti** -le aseguró Freddy observando su perfil.

**-No quiero ir a Suiza...**

**-Mentirosa** -susurró Freddy.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?**

Freddy le acarició el labio inferior y Sam sintió que se quedado sin aliento.

**-Demuéstrame lo poco que te gusta lo que te hago, ****bella mia** -la retó.

Aunque intentó controlarse, Sam se encontró echándose hacia delante. Aquel hombre la atraía como un imán. Sam se revolvió en su olor y sin tió que los pezones se le endurecían.

**-No estás haciendo bien** -la censuró Freddy.

**-¿Cómo?** -contestó Sam con la mente en blanco.

Freddy enarcó una ceja y le acarició uno de los pe zones, que amenazaba con atravesar la camiseta.

Al sentir sus caricias, Sam gimió y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió una cascada entre las piernas.

Freddy deslizó la punta de su lengua por su cuello. Sam quería que la besara. Freddy la miró a los ojos y Sam vio deseo en ellos.

**-Sí...** —le suplicó.

**-No** -contestó él-. **No me gusta el sexo en el asiento trasero de los coches** —añadió con desprecio.

Sam sintió que se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza y apretó los puños. Le hubiera gustado abofetearlo, pero se controló a tiempo.

¿Cómo había sido tan débil? Si seguía sirvién dose en bandeja de plata a Freddy, no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba completamente ena morada de él.

Nada sería más humillante. Lo cierto era que prefería que creyera que era una caza fortunas.

Al llegar a la peluquería, Sally se tomó un des canso y Sam la reemplazó. Antes de cerrar, Sam le propuso que se hiciera cargo otra vez de la pelu quería y su empleada dijo que estaba de acuerdo siempre y cuando contratara a otra persona para que la ayudara.

Contenta porque dejaba la peluquería en buenas manos, Sam fue a casa a hacer las maletas.

A las siete en punto, llamaron al timbre. Ella creía que iba a ser Freddy, pero era Gareth, un inge niero con el que había salido un par de veces el año anterior y del que se había hecho amiga.

**-¡Me encanta cómo llevas el pelo**! rió Gareth al fijarse en las puntas negras que hacían contraste con su pelo rubio**-. Muy gótico.**

**-¿Te gusta? **-sonrió Sam

Freddy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y la ver dad es que daba igual pues el tinte era temporal y se iría la próxima vez que se lavara el pelo.

**-¿Te apetece que hagamos algo esta noche?**

En ese momento, Freddy entró en el vestíbulo.

**-Sam tiene otros planes** -declaró secamente.

**-¿Y tú eres su secretaria o algo así?** -se burló Gareth.

**-Soy su marido** -sentenció Freddy.

Mientras Gareth bajaba las escaleras rojo de ira, Sam se dio cuenta de que no volvería a verlo ja más y miró furiosa a Freddy.

**-Te has pasado.**

Freddy la miró con dureza.

-Estaba ligando.

**-No estaba ligando y aunque así fuera, ¿a ti qué te importa?** -le espetó Sam intentando contro larse pues el chofer de Freddy había llegado para lle varse su equipaje.

**-Habías quedado con ese hombre para salir esta noche** -la acusó Freddy mientras iban hacia el co che-. **Por eso no te querías ir hasta mañana.**

Sam ya se estaba empezando a hartar.

**-Tienes razón. Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy una mujer muy demandada. Vas a tener que vigi larme bien día y noche en Suiza. ¿Estás seguro de que merezco la pena?**

Freddy la agarró de los hombros y la puso contra la pared. Fue un movimiento tan rápido que Sam no pudo evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

**-¿Te has dado cuenta de que no me ha hecho gracia tu comentario?** -le dijo Freddy-. **Ten cuidado. Como te pille ligando con otros hombres, te vas a enterar.**

Sam sintió que se le secaba la boca, pero hubo algo en su comportamiento que la excitó.

**-Era una broma...**

**-Que no tiene ninguna gracia.**

**-Por lo menos Garret se ha dado cuenta de que me he teñido las puntas** -comentó Sam inten tando poner una nota de humor.

**-Sí, pero no se ha atrevido a decirte que pareces un erizo** -contestó Freddy bajando las escaleras.

Sam se quedó sin habla.

¿Un erizo? Qué vergüenza.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, se miró en los escapara tes de las tiendas y se dio cuenta de lo bajita que era al lado de un hombre tan alto y delgado.

Mientras esperaban para embarcar en el avión privado de Freddy, sonó el teléfono móvil de Sam

Cuando oyó la voz de su amiga Pippa, se apartó de Freddy para hablar en privado.

Pippa y su marido, Andreo D'Alessio, vivían en Italia, pero la llamaba para decirle que iban a ir a pa sar el fin de semana a Londres y que querían verla.

**-Me pillas en el aeropuerto porque me voy a Suiza** -contestó Sam**-. Además, te vas a enfadar conmigo porque no te he contado un secreto. Estoy casada...**

**-¿Casada? ¡No me lo puedo creer!** -exclamó Pippa sorprendida.

**-A mí no me resulta difícil creerlo porque mi marido está ahora mismo escuchando nuestra con versación** -contestó Sam mirando a Freddy con disgusto-. **En cualquier caso, la historia de nuestro matrimonio es...**

En aquel momento, Freddy le arrebató el teléfono y la dejó con la boca abierta.

**-Un cuento con final feliz** -dijo a toda veloci dad-. **Soy el marido de Sam** -se presentó-. **¿Y tú quién eres?**

Sam tuvo que soportar que Freddy charlara un rato con su amiga y que terminara la conversación al anunciar que su avión ya estaba preparado para despegar.

**-¿Cómo te atreves?** -le espetó Sam furiosa mientras se dirigían a la aeronave.

**-No me has dejado otra opción** -contestó Freddy-. **Estabas a punto de soltarlo todo.**

**-Yo no suelto las cosas así como así** -contestó Sam apretando los dientes.

**-¿Cómo que no? Eres el colmo de la indiscre ción** -le espetó Freddy.

Una vez a bordo, Sam avanzó por el pasillo del lujoso avión y se sentó todo lo lejos que pudo de Freddy. Estaba furiosa con él por haber interve nido en su conversación y atreverse, encima, a acusarla de ser una chismosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

— **¿Quién te crees que eres?** -le preguntó cuando ya habían despegado y la azafata los había dejado a solas.

Freddy la miró a los ojos tan tranquilo.

**-Soy un hombre muy discreto y quiero que lo que hay entre nosotros se lleve con total discre ción, así que se han acabado las charlas entre chi cas.**

Sam giró la cabeza. No solía llorar, pero de re pente se encontró con unas tremendas ganas de hacerlo. Tal vez, era porque estaba tan cansada que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

La azafata le preguntó si quería comer y ella contestó que no. Con sólo pensar en comer, se le revolvió el estómago. Lo que realmente quería era discutir con Freddy, pero no tenía fuerzas.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se despertó tarde.

Nada más poner un pie en el suelo, decidió que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Freddy con todos los argumentos que no había podido lan zarle el día anterior.

Sin embargo, mientras desayunaba, Humberto le dijo que Freddy se había ido al Banco Benson hacía rato.

Al recordar cómo había llegado a la cama la noche anterior, se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Se había quedado dormida en el avión, había salido del aeropuerto como una zombie, se había vuelto a quedar dormida en la limusina y había permitido que Freddy la llevara a su habitación en brazos.

Nunca se había sentido tan cansada y ahora sen tía un inmenso alivio porque había recuperado las fuerzas.

Creyendo que tenía mucha hambre, le había di cho a Humberto que le sirviera un abundante desa yuno, pero cuando lo tuvo delante el apetito desapa reció de repente.

Apartó el plato y se conformó con mordisquear un cruasán y tomarse una taza de chocolate. Acto seguido, decidió hacer una visita al Banco Benson.

Se alegró al ver que toda la ropa que Freddy le ha bía comprado estaba en su armario y eligió un ves tido color burdeos que acompañó con un abrigo de flores.

El Banco Benson, situado en el centro de la ciudad de Ginebra, era un edificio de dimensiones enormes y diseño contemporáneo.

Cuando llegó y dijo que era la esposa de Freddy, se produjo cierto revuelo en el mostrador de la re cepción. Un botones la acompañó a la planta eje cutiva y la hizo pasar a un gran despacho.

En su interior la estaba esperando Freddy, espectacularmente vestido y apoyado en el borde de la mesa.

**-No es el cumpleaños de nadie, así que, ¿a qué se debe esta interrupción?**

**-Sólo quería hablar contigo.**

**-Pues haberte levantado antes** -le espetó Freddy-. **Estoy trabajando y no permito que nadie me inte rrumpa por motivos personales.**

**-Me parece bien porque esta visita no es perso nal** -lo informó Sam con la esperanza de conse guir su atención.

**-Ven aquí, te quiero enseñar una cosa** -le dijo Freddy en tono autoritario.

Desconcertada, Sam dio un paso al frente y Freddy la agarró de la mano,

**-¿Dónde me llevas?**

Era un baño.

Freddy la colocó ante un espejo y se puso detrás de ella. La miró a los ojos a través del reflejo y Sam sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

**-¿Que ves?** -le preguntó Freddy mientras le qui taba el abrigo.

**-A nosotros** -contestó Sam.

A continuación, Freddy le bajó los tirantes del vestido y le dejó los hombros al descubierto. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus caderas y fueron su biendo por sus costillas hasta quedar bajo sus pe chos.

A Sam se le paró la respiración. Ya no recordaba por qué había ido al despacho de Freddy. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus manos y en su erección.

**-¿A ti te parece que esta es forma de vestirse para venir a verme?**

**-El vestido es un poco atrevido, por eso me he puesto el abrigo** -admitió Sam sin aliento.

**-Un vestido así con un cuerpo como el tuyo es una provocación.**

Sam se apoyó en él y sonrió encantada.

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-¿No era eso lo que querías?**

**-No lo había pensado, pero supongo que sí.**

**-Esta escena debería desarrollarse en nuestro dormitorio y no en mi banco.**

Ante aquellas palabras, Sam se sintió furiosa. ¡Freddy creía que había ido a verlo para seducirlo!

**-He venido para mantener una seria conversa ción contigo** -le aclaró poniéndose el abrigo y vol viendo a su despacho-. **Lo siento mucho si no eres capaz de controlarte por el mero hecho de que una mujer lleve un vestido bonito.**

Freddy se quedó de piedra.

**-Hace casi cuatro años me casé contigo por conveniencia y acepté a cambio cierta suma de di nero** -continuó Sam-. **Te devolví dos terceras partes de esa cifra cuando me di cuenta de que no lo necesitaba y...**

**-Un momento** -la interrumpió Freddy levantando una mano**-. ¿Estás diciendo que me devolviste parte del dinero? ¿Cómo?**

**-Lo volví a depositar en la cuenta desde la que me había llegado y te hice llegar una carta a través de tu abogado.**

**-Mi abogado ya me advirtió que no me fiara de ti y le partí la nariz la semana pasada **-le espetó Freddy.

Sam se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

**-¿Le has partido la nariz? ¿Por qué?**

**-Tuvo la mala suerte de sugerirme que, tal vez, mi esposa no era la que yo creía, pero lo hizo antes de que hubiera recuperado la memoria.**

Sam se sonrojó.

**-Oh... bueno, volvamos al tema del dinero.**

**-No me consta que devolvieras una parte de ese dinero.**

Sam se cruzó de brazos.

**-Pues lo hice. Cuando me di cuenta de que no había necesidad de comprar una casa pues alqui larla era suficiente, sólo me quedé con lo que nece sitaba para alquilar un piso y abrir una peluquería en el local comercial de abajo. Aunque a ti te pa rezca que mi peluquería no es gran cosa me sirve para pagar el alquiler y las facturas y nunca me he quejado.**

**-¿Adonde quieres ir a parar con esto?**

**-Cuando mi hermana termine la universidad, puedo vender la peluquería y devolverte todo el di nero que me dejaste. Se me ha ocurrido que, si te prometo que lo haré, estaríamos en paz y podría volver a casa.**

**-¿Te has vestido así de sexy para venir a ha cerme esa oferta?**

Sam tomó aire porque era obvio que Freddy no se estaba tomando aquello en serio.

**-En lo que a mí respecta, esto no es por dinero. Nunca ha sido por dinero. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? **-murmuró Freddy apoyándose en la mesa de nuevo.

**-Entiendo que creas que estoy en deuda contigo y entiendo que no sueles perdonar.**

—**Se te da muy bien eso de entender** —dijo Freddy divertido.

**-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te empeñas en que siga aquí.**

Freddy sonrió con ironía.

**-Tengo mis razones. Para empezar, el poder de hacerte hacer lo que a mí me dé la gana.**

— **¡Qué asco! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!**

**-¿No te produjo a ti una satisfacción similar aprovecharte de mi amnesia?**

**-Yo no soy como tú** —le aseguró Sam-. **¡Yo no me aproveché de ti!** -añadió dolida- Yo sólo que ría que estuvieras tranquilo y que fueras feliz

.-**Te aseguro que fui muy feliz en la cama con tigo **-sonrió Freddy-. **En cuanto a eso que has dicho de que te obligo a quedarte aquí, ¿no va siendo ya hora de que te enfrentes a los hechos?**

**-¿A qué hechos?**

**-No he tenido que obligarte en ningún mo mento a acostarte conmigo. Tú también me deseas.**

**-No lo suficiente como para permitir que me utilices.**

Freddy deslizó su dedo índice entre los pechos de Sam y se detuvo en su ombligo.

**-¿Que necesitarías para que fuera suficiente?**

Sam apretó los dientes.

**-El sexo no es suficiente.**

**-Yo podría hacer que lo fuera** -le aseguró Freddy con voz ronca.

**-Me tengo en mucha más estima.**

**-Hace cuatro años no era así. Si hubiera chas queado los dedos, habrías venido corriendo.**

Sam se quedó de piedra y recordó lo que ha bía pasado años atrás. Entonces, estaba tan deses peradamente enamorada de él que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para estar con él. Saber que Freddy se había dado cuenta de ello y, aun así, no había du dado en alejarse de ella le provocó un horrible do lor.

**-Canalla** —le dijo-. **Tú también te sentías atraído por mí y no hiciste nada.**

**-Fui razonable.**

**-Tú lo que eres es un esnob** -le espetó Sam dolida-. **¡Me apuesto el cuello a que si hubiera sido rica, no te lo habrías pensado!**

**-Yo no soy un esnob. Tengo expectativas en al gunos temas y no me avergüenzo de ello.**

**-Di lo que quieras, pero yo sé que te sentías atraído por mí exactamente igual que yo por ti **-in sistió Sam entre furiosa y dolida-. **Lo admitiste mientras tenías amnesia.**

**-Te dejé porque no habrías podido vivir con migo. Eras demasiado joven.**

**-Me dejaste porque eres más frío que el hielo.**

**-¿Ésa es tu definición del sentido común?**

**-Me dejaste también porque no era de tu clase social.**

**-Y sigues sin serlo, pero estás aquí** -contestó Freddy amarrándola de las caderas y apretándose contra ella.

**-¿Te crees que besándome vas a conseguir que se me pase el enfado?** -le espetó Sam

Freddy la besó de todas maneras y Sam tuvo que apoyarse en sus hombros para no perder el equili brio.

**-Estoy deseando que lleguen las siete** -rugió Freddy mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

**-Oh...**

Sam se dio cuenta de que se suponía que no debería estar besándolo porque estaba furiosa con él. En ese momento, Freddy le bajó la cremallera del vestido.

**-No... no lo hagas** -le dijo sorprendida.

**-Demasiado tarde...**

Sam se tapó avergonzada y presa del pánico.

**-Estamos en un banco... ¡podría entrar alguien!**

**-La puerta está cerrada con pestillo, así que es tamos a salvo** -contestó Freddy apartándole las ma nos y observando su atrevido conjunto de lence ría-, **pero tú no...**

Sam intentó apartarse para volver a ponerse el vestido, pero Freddy la tomó en brazos con facilidad y la depositó sobre la mesa.

**-¡Fredward!** -exclamó Sam cuando intentó desa brocharle el sujetador.

**-Irresistible...** -comentó él acariciándole los pe zones.

Sus ojos se encontraron y cuando Sam vio el deseo en los ojos de Freddy se quedó muy sorpren dida. Aquel deseo encendió un fuego en su interior.

Aunque no la quisiera, la deseaba y eso no lo podía negar. Orgullosa, lo tomó de la corbata y tiró de él hacia abajo.

**-Me pones a mil** -dijo Freddy con voz ronca.

Le acarició los pechos haciéndola gemir de pla cer y jugueteó con sus pezones hasta hacerla ja dear. Sam sintió una cascada de líquido caliente entre las piernas y, mientras Freddy le lamía el cuerpo entero, Sam dejó de pensar con claridad.

Sam hizo un movimiento hacia adelante con las caderas y en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono, pero Freddy lo desconectó.

Le acarició el pelo y la volvió a besar.

**-Te deseo** —murmuró Sam.

**-No tanto como yo a ti, ****bella mía** -contestó Freddy quitándole las braguitas**-. Me has enseñado que dos semanas sin ti pueden ser como dos vidas.**

Freddy le separó las piernas y descubrió su lugar más íntimo. Lo acarició con dedos expertos y, tras colocarla en la posición deseada, la penetró de una sola estocada.

Sam sintió que perdía el control. Aquello era demasiado excitante. El placer era insoportable. Cuando llegó al orgasmo, Freddy la besó para que no gritara.

**-No me puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto** -comentó Freddy al cabo de unos segundos mirán dola a los ojos**-. No puedo creer que estés desnuda sobre mi mesa.**

Sam se levantó de la mesa como una gata es caldada y se vistió a toda prisa con manos temblo rosas.

**-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a venir a mi despacho** -le dijo Freddy.

**-¿Cómo?** -dijo Sam mientras se ponía el ves tido.

**-Todo esto lo tenías planeado. Has venido a verme con un vestido provocador por algo.**

¿De verdad creía que se había cavado su propia tumba? ¿De verdad creía que su idea al venir a verlo era acostarse con él encima de la mesa de su despacho? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

**-Desde que me has visto entrar por esa puerta, no has pensado en otra cosa, así que ahora no me eches la culpa a mí** -se defendió Sam**-. ¿Quién ha cerrado la puerta con pestillo? ¿Quién me ha ig norado cuando le he dicho que estábamos en un banco? ¿Quién ha dicho hace unos minutos que dos semanas sin sexo era como pasar dos vidas pri vadas de él?**

**-Sam...**

**-Y en cuanto tienes lo que querías, me acusas de haber sido yo la que me he abalanzado sobre ti **-continuó Sam furiosa yendo hacia la puerta-. **¡En cualquier caso, no te preocupes, no pienso vol ver a este banco!**

Freddy le pasó su abrigo.

**-Tienes pintalabios en la camisa** -le dijo ella con satisfacción.

**-¿Podríamos repetir esto?**

Sam se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-¿Después de que me hayas acusado de haberlo planeado todo?**

**-Me encantaría que lo repitiéramos, ****cara mía.**

**-¡Ni lo sueñes!**

**-No es fácil encontrar un sexo así** -murmuró Freddy.

Sam palideció. Aquel hombre no tenía senti mientos. Claro que, ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de lo que Freddy sentía por ella? La tenía por una cazafortunas mentirosa que se había aprovechado de él en un momento en que era vulnerable.

Vulnerable. Sam estudió a Freddy. Un hombre de condición física insuperable, un hombre que la miraba con lujuria, un hombre capaz de acostarse con ella y olvidarla a los dos minutos.

Resumiendo. Un hombre que le podía hacer mucho daño si no tenía cuidado.

**-Esto no se va a volver a repetir** -le aseguró Sam girándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

**-Desde luego, no en las próximas veinticuatro horas porque me voy a Zurich esta noche, así que nos veremos mañana por la noche.**

Sam estuvo a punto de decirle que no tuviera ninguna prisa por volver a casa, pero se mordió la lengua porque, después de cómo se había comportado con él hacía unos minutos, le pareció que era mejor guardar silencio.

A salir del despacho de Freddy, había unos cuan tos empleados de chaqueta y corbata que le hicie ron un pasillo para dejarla pasar.

Ella se dirigió al ascensor a toda velocidad pues le parecía que llevaba escrito en la cara lo que aca baba de suceder dentro.

Freddy había descubierto la combinación mágica para transformarla en una mujer que se compor taba como una fresca. Debería odiarlo por ello, pero al recordar que le había prohibido la entrada en su despacho se dio cuenta de que eso era porque tenía cierto poder sobre él.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió satisfecha.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

AL DÍA siguiente, Sam tampoco tuvo ga nas de desayunar. Tenía náuseas y no era la primera vez que le ocurría en los últimos días. ¿Tendría algún virus? Lo cierto era que no se sentía enferma sino, más bien, como si algo no fuera bien.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se estaba comportando de manera extraña. Calculó rápidamente con los dedos y se dio cuenta de que se le había retrasado el periodo. Volvió a contar, pero lo cierto era que nunca había controlado los ciclos y así era imposible tener las fechas claras.

Se dijo que se estaba equivocando, pero enton ces se dio cuenta de que nunca había tomado medi das para no quedarse embarazada. Freddy tampoco.

Jamás se le había ocurrido que pudiera concebir un hijo. ¿A Freddy tampoco se le había ocurrido? ¿Ha bría asumido que estaba ella tomando la píldora?

No pasaba nada. En el último mes se había acostado con él sólo una vez. Las posibilidades de haberse quedado embarazada eran mínimas. Ade más, había leído en el periódico que la tasa de fer tilidad iba en descenso.

Decidió que el estrés había alterado su ciclo menstrual y que esa misma alteración estaba ha ciendo que todo su sistema se alterara y ella se sin tiera mal.

Esperaría unos días y, si seguía sintiéndose mal, se haría una prueba de embarazo. Mientras tanto, decidió no volver a pensar en ese tema pues no quería volverse loca por algo que no era probable que sucediera.

Humberto le llevó el teléfono. Era Freddy.

**-Quería haberte llamado ayer por la noche, pero la reunión terminó muy tarde** -le dijo su marido.

Sam se enfureció consigo misma por ale grarse de oír su voz.

**-No pasa nada. No esperaba que me llamaras.**

**-Esta noche tenemos una fiesta.**

**-Vaya, así que, me sacas una noche por ahí por haberme portado bien, ¿eh?** -se burló Sam.

**-Algo así, pero prefiero que te portes mal** -con testó Freddy**-. Te advierto que no me gustan mucho las fiestas.**

Mientras se vestía aquella noche, Sam espe raba con la respiración entrecortada que se abriera la puerta que comunicaba sus dos habitaciones.

Se había puesto un vestido verde con los hom bros al descubierto que acentuaba la perfecta pali dez de su piel.

La puerta nunca se abrió, así que bajó las esca leras y se encontró con Freddy en el vestíbulo.

**-Estás muy bien** -le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con interés.

Sam se sonrojó.

-No hace falta que parezca que estás sorpren dido.

-Se me había pasado por la cabeza que ibas a intentar ganar puntos poniéndote algo totalmente inapropiado -admitió Freddy.

**-Nunca haría algo tan infantil** -contestó Sam**-. Por cierto, me he vuelto a poner la alianza -**ca rraspeó.

**-¿Por qué no? Te lo has ganado** -se burló Freddy.

Sam se sonrojó como si la hubiera abofeteado.

**-¡Cuando me hablas así, te odio!**

Freddy se rió.

**-Es tradición en mi familia que el odio prolifere entre las parejas casadas.**

**-Tu madre se enamoró de otro hombre, pero eso no quiere decir que odiara a tu padre.**

**-¿Ah, no? Ya estaba enamorada de ese hombre cuando se casó con mi padre. El amor de mi padre se tornó odio cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad.**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué diablos se casó con él?**

**-Por el dinero** -contestó Freddy guiándola a la li musina que los estaba esperando- **Mi abuela fue igual de ambiciosa, pero tenía más principios. Ella le dio a mi abuelo, Clemente, un hijo y luego le dijo que había cumplido con su deber. Aunque si guieron viviendo juntos hasta que murieron, no volvieron a hacer vida marital.**

**-Desde luego, parece que tu madre hizo mal al ca sarse con tu padre, pero tal vez hubiera presiones que tú no conoces o puede que ella creyera que estaba haciendo lo correcto y se convenciera de que algún día Llegaría a amar a tu padre** -dijo Sam intentando que Freddy fuera menos duro con los errores de los demás.

**-Esa posibilidad nunca se me había ocurrido** -contestó él con sequedad**—. ¿Y tú crees, entonces, que me tuvo con la esperanza de aprender a que rerme también?**

Sam se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo su teoría en ridículo.

**-Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que en un matrimonio infeliz siempre hay dos versiones que escuchar y que, además, podría haber habido cir cunstancias que desconoces... sólo estaba inten tando animarte.**

**-No necesito que me animes** -contestó Freddy con acidez-. **Ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi madre. Murió antes de que yo cumpliera cuatro años.**

**-¿Cómo?**

Freddy se encogió de hombros.

—**Se ahogó.**

**-Siento mucho que no tuvieras oportunidad de conocerla. Supongo que pensarás que soy una sen timental, pero si supieras lo que daría por poder hablar con mi madre durante sólo cinco minutos... daría lo que fuera...**

**-Si no eres capaz de sufrir en silencio** -la inte rrumpió Freddy-, **prefiero ir a la fiesta solo.**

**-Creo que eso sería lo mejor** -contestó Sam con un nudo en la garganta-.** Me parece que no quiero pasar ni un minuto más en compañía de una persona tan fría como tú.**

**-Ya casi hemos llegado al aeropuerto, así que cálmate. Eres demasiado emocional.**

**-No como tú, ¿verdad? **-le espetó Sam-. **Para que lo sepas, yo no me avergüenzo de mis senti mientos.**

**-Yo no te estoy diciendo que te avergüences, sólo te estoy pidiendo que los controles** -insistió Freddy.

**-Quería mucho a mis padres y los echo mucho de menos. Me enseñaron a pensar lo mejor de la gente y, aunque pronto aprendí que el mundo no es el mejor sitio...**

**-¿Quién te enseñó eso?**

**-Mandy, la prima de mi padre. En cuanto se en teró de que nuestros padres habían muerto, tomó la iniciativa. Convenció a los servicios sociales de que era la persona perfecta para hacerse cargo de nosotras. Yo era muy pequeña y me daba mucho miedo que me separaran de mi hermana. Así que nos fuimos a vivir con Mandy a una casa alquilada muy grande** -recordó Sam.

**-¿Y?**

**-Mandy y su novio nos quitaron todo el dinero que pudieron. Se gastaron el dinero que tenían mis padres, que no era mucho, pero hubiera sido sufi ciente para que Emma y yo hubiéramos vivido unos cuantos años sin preocupaciones. Cuando se acabó, simplemente se fue y nunca volvió.**

**-Supongo que llamarías a la policía. Eso es un delito.**

**-El dinero había desaparecido y eso ya nadie lo iba a cambiar. Además, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme... como encontrar una casa más barata y ocuparme de mi hermana** -se de fendió Sam.

En un inesperado gesto de solidaridad, Freddy la agarró de la mano.

**-Confiaste en Mandy porque era de tu familia. Supongo que su traición fue espantosa.**

**-Sí...** -contestó Sam dándose cuenta de que tenía unas horribles ganas de llorar.

**-Cuando tenía amnesia, no tuve más opción que confiar en ti** -murmuró Freddy-. **Creía que eras mi esposa...**

Sam se soltó de su mano con violencia.

**-No hace falta que digas más... he entendido el mensaje. Yo lo único que hice fue intentar actuar como si fuera tu esposa. No me acosté contigo por ningún otro motivo ni tengo intención de enrique cerme con nuestro matrimonio.**

**-Sólo el tiempo demostrará si eso es verdad.**

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema? Eres un hombre increíblemente guapo, pero parece que te cuesta aceptar que las mujeres te quieran por ti mismo **-le espetó Sam

**-Tampoco tengo mal cuerpo** -bromeó Freddy.

De repente, Sam explotó.

**-Ésa es una de las cosas que no puedo soportar de ti. Siempre tienes que decir la última palabra. Estás tan convencido de que tú nunca te equivocas que me echas a mí la culpa de todo. ¡Si el cielo se cayera ahora mismo sobre nosotros, dirías que ha sido culpa mía!**

**-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, gritar provoca ava lanchas.**

Sam tomó aire para intentar controlarse y en ese momento el chofer abrió la puerta.

**-¡Te odio!** -le dijo Sam mientras se sentaba en el helicóptero.

Freddy se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

**-Sólo estaremos media hora en la fiesta.**

Sam estaba alterada y asustada por la intensidad de sus emociones. Miró en su interior y entendió por qué se había peleado con él, por qué intentaba mantener las distancias. Freddy tenía un increíble poder sobre ella, podría hacerle daño y, aun así, ella seguía amándolo.

**-Freddy...**

**-Te deseo con todo mi cuerpo. En Londres, apenas dormía, pero ahora vuelves a ser mía y seguirás siéndolo hasta que yo lo decida.**

El helicóptero aterrizó en un impresionante yate; cuyos dueños les dieron la bienvenida como si fue ran príncipes.

A pesar de que había mucha gente, Sam sólo tenía ojos para Freddy, pero él se tuvo que ausentar cuando su anfitrión insistió en que quería presen tarle a un viejo amigo.

A su vez, la anfitriona le presentó a Sam a un sinfín de invitados. Los colores de los vestidos y los brillos de las joyas le nublaban la visión, así que parpadeó, pero el vaivén del barco la estaba mareando.

Sam se giró buscando un sitio donde sentarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando recobró la consciencia, Freddy estaba a su lado.

**-Tranquila, ****cara. ****Nos vamos a casa** —le dijo to mándola en brazos y despidiéndose de los preocu pados anfitriones-. **Nunca había visto una actua ción tan buena **-añadió una vez a solas.

Sam se dio cuenta de que Freddy creía sincera mente que lo había fingido todo porque él quería irse pronto de la fiesta.

El movimiento del helicóptero no hizo sino acrecentar sus náuseas y no le apetecía hablar. Ya tenía suficiente con preguntarse a sí misma por qué se había desmayado. Jamás se había desmayado antes, pero recordó que su amiga Pippa le había di cho que aquello era normal durante los primeros meses de embarazo.

Al llegar a casa, Freddy se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar del helicóptero.

**-Ha sido un desmayo buenísimo** -sonrió con sensualidad-.** Incluso yo me lo he creído al princi pio.**

**-No lo he fingido **-contestó Sam apoyándose en él porque las piernas no la sostenían**-. Me he ma reado porque no estoy acostumbrada a los barcos.**

**-Pero si sólo has estado un cuarto de hora** -dijo Freddy sorprendido.

Una hora después, Sam estaba acostada y Freddy la estudiaba con atención desde los pies de la cama.

**-Ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor, me gus taría levantarme** -dijo Sam

**-La gente sana no se desmaya** -contestó Freddy-. **En cuanto la doctora diga que estás bien, podrás levantarte.**

**-¿Qué doctora?**

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

**-Supongo que será ella. La llamé desde la limu sina para decirle que viniera a casa.**

**-No quiero un médico **-dijo Sam presa del pánico-. **¡No necesito a ningún médico!**

**-Eso lo decido yo.**

**-¿Y a ti qué más te da?**

**-Soy tu marido y soy responsable de tu bienes tar aunque tú no me lo agradezcas.**

Sam se sintió culpable y no dijo nada más mientras Freddy abría la puerta y aparecía una mujer mayor de pelo cano.

**-Me gustaría estar a solas con la doctora** -anun ció Sam al ver que Freddy no se iba.

Contestó a las preguntas de la doctora con sin ceridad y dejó que la examinara.

**-Creo que usted ya sospecha lo que le ocurre** -sonrió la mujer al cabo un rato-. **Está usted em barazada.**

Sam palideció al pensar en el horror que aque lla noticia iba a provocar en Freddy.

**-¿Está segura?**

La doctora asintió.

**-Prefiero no decírselo todavía a mi marido** -le confesó Sam

Su cuerpo la había sorprendido. Iba a tener un hijo con Freddy. Quizás, fuera un niño de pelo negro y sonrisa irresistible o una niña que tuviera sus preciosos ojos castaños y la creencia de que era la dueña del mundo.

Sí, iba a tener un hijo con Freddy y estaba conven cida de que él la iba a odiar por ello. De hecho, cuando entró en la habitación, Sam no pudo mi rarlo a los ojos e intentó levantarse de la cama.

**-¿Qué haces?** -le preguntó.

**-Ya estoy mejor y me voy a vestir.**

Freddy le cerró el paso y la obligó a volver a la cama.

**-No, la doctora ha dicho que tienes que comer y que dormir mucho y me voy a asegurar de que si gas sus consejos.**

**-La benevolencia no te queda bien** -le espetó Sam mientras Freddy vigilaba que se tomara la de liciosa comida que le habían llevado en una ban deja con flores.

Freddy sonrió de una manera que hizo que a Sam le diera un vuelco el corazón.

**-Lo hago por mí.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Vas a tener que estar al cien por cien para cum plir con mis expectativas. He decidido tomarme unas vacaciones...**

**-Tú nunca te tomas vacaciones.**

—**Contigo, una cama y un ordenador puedo to mármelas.**

Sam se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

**-Estoy decidido a olvidarme de ti o a morir en el intento, ****cara **-murmuró Freddy con voz ronca.

**-¿Y luego qué?**

**-Luego, te llevaré a Inglaterra y volveré a llevar la vida que llevaba antes, libre y fácil, la vida de un soltero.**

Sam tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar el dolor.

**-¿Y a qué esperas? ¿Por qué no lo haces ya?**

**-De momento, me lo sigo pasando bien contigo. Eres diferente a las mujeres con las que solía salir.**

**-¿Hay cabida para cómo me siento yo en todo esto?**

**-Tú te sientes maravillosamente bien porque yo te hago sentir así y lo sabes **-le recordó Freddy con crueldad y muy seguro de sus dotes amatorias.

Sam se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

Se dijo que lo mejor era dejarse llevar. Tal vez, Freddy nunca se enterara de que había tenido un hijo. ¿Debía decírselo? Lo más seguro era que no se volvieran a ver y ella quería a ese hijo y podía darle mucho amor. Estaba dispuesta a trabajar todo lo que fuera necesario para darle un buen hogar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde como para no de cirle inmediatamente a Freddy que estaba embara zada?

**-Te dije que no quería nada** -susurró Sam en cuanto el vendedor se apartó un poco-. **¿Qué esta mos haciendo aquí?**

**-No tienes joyas** -contestó Freddy-, **así que te voy a comprar unas cuantas.**

**-No es muy inteligente por tu parte** -dijo Sam intentando aparentar naturalidad-. **Podría salirte mal.**

**-Ya me ha salido mal. Lo cierto es que cual quier caza fortunas que se precie no dejaría pasar una oportunidad tan buena como ésta.**

Sam lo miró sorprendida y Freddy la tomó de la cintura para que no se apartara.

**-Por si no te has dado cuenta, acabo de admitir que me equivoqué contigo hace cuatro años** -con fesó-. **Ahora comprendo que no te casaste con migo por dinero.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?**

**-Completamente** -contestó Freddy indicándole que se sentara en, el elegante taburete que había junto al mostrador**-. Hay hombres patéticos que piden perdón con flores.**

**-¿Ah, sí?** -contestó Sam confusa.

Le costaba pensar con claridad pues se encon traba aliviada y feliz.

**-Y hay hombres que jamás piden perdón y que son capaces de comprarte brillantes con tal de ha certe creer que no están suplicando que los perdo nes.**

Aquello hizo sonreír a Sam, que estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas al recordar que una vez Freddy le dijo que suplicar era de paletos.

Una hora después, ya en casa, Sam salió a la terraza donde Freddy se estaba tomando una copa.

Una enorme higuera proporcionaba sombra y se agradecía porque aunque ya era última hora de la tarde seguía haciendo mucho calor.

**-Es cierto que tiene sus ventajas esto de estar contigo** —bromeó Sam agitando el reloj de pla tino que le había comprado.

Freddy la miró con una ceja enarcada pues todavía no se podía creer que no hubiera aceptado nada más que aquel reloj.

**-Yo hubiera preferido cubrirte de diamantes.**

**-No me hubieran quedado bien.**

**-Desnuda hubieras estado como una increíble diosa pagana, ****bella mia.**

Sam sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Jamás nadie le había dicho algo así.

**-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión sobre mí? ¿Por qué ya no crees que sólo busco tu dinero?**

**-Cuando me dijiste en Londres que me habías devuelto la mayor parte del dinero que te di al ca sarnos, no te creí, pero lo he comprobado y ese di nero lleva en la cuenta más de tres años.**

**-¿Y qué pasó con la carta que le escribí a tu abogado?**

**-No llegó. Por esas fechas, Paul se cambió de despacho y tu carta debió de llegar a la antigua di rección y se perdió. Ahora está muy descontento con todo este tema porque sabe que es el eslabón que falló y que por ello se han producido muchos malos entendidos entre nosotros.**

Sam se sentía inmensamente aliviada de que el tema del dinero estuviera por fin arreglado.

**-Nunca quise aceptar tu dinero, pero acabé aceptándolo, así que supongo que tu abogado tiene razones para no tener una buena opinión de mí.**

**-No tiene derecho a emitir un juicio así.**

**-Me gustaría explicarte un par de cosas. Cuando nos conocimos, mi hermana y yo vivía mos en una mala zona y sus amigos eran chicos a los que les parecía muy divertido robar en las tien das. Emma empezó a faltar al colegio y yo no tenía tiempo para controlarla.**

Freddy la escuchaba con atención.

**-No sabía que tuvieras una vida tan dura. Siem pre estabas alegre.**

**-Poner mala cara no cambia nada** -contestó Sam-. **El dinero que nos diste nos permitió em pezar de nuevo. Alquilé otro piso, abrí la peluque ría y matriculé a Emma en un colegio mejor. Nues tros problemas se terminaron. Pude dejar de trabajar por las noches y comencé a quedarme en casa mientras mi hermana estudiaba. Al año si guiente, consiguió la beca y, desde entonces, todo le va bien.**

**-Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma. Ojalá me hubieras contado todo esto entonces.**

Sam lo miró a los ojos y tuvo que desviar la mirada porque se quedaba sin aliento.

**-Entonces, a ti no te interesaba lo más mínimo mi vida.**

**-No quise conocerte y tú pagaste el precio, pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora...** -dijo Freddy aga rrándola de la mano y besándole la palma.

Sam se estremeció, sintió que le temblaban las piernas y que le ardía la entrepierna. Entonces, Freddy le abrió la camisa y le soltó el sujetador.

**-Es de día...** -murmuró Sam

**-Te sorprendes con facilidad** -contestó Freddy apoyándola contra la pared caliente por el sol y quitándole el pareo que llevaba como falda**-. Tran quila, ya lo hago todo yo.**

Sam lo dejó hacer y pronto estuvo desnuda.

Estaba deseando sentirlo dentro de ella mucho antes de que Freddy introdujera sus dedos entre la selva rubia de su entrepierna y la hiciera gemir de placer.

**-No pares** -gritó Sam.

**-Me encanta verte perder el control** -contestó Freddy levantándola y penetrándola.

Sam jadeó de placer mientras sus cuerpos se imbuían de pasión animal. Tras alcanzar el clímax, Freddy la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde se tumbó a su lado y sonrió encantado.

Sam quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mu cho que lo quería, quería que aquel momento no se acabara nunca.

Freddy le apartó el pelo de la cara, la besó y la abrazó haciéndola sentirse como la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

**-Me encantan tus pechos** -confesó Freddy po niéndola a horcajadas sobre él y acariciándoselos-. **Juraría que te han crecido desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor.**

Sam desvió la mirada presa del pánico.

**-No me quejo, no me malinterpretes** -añadió Freddy**-. Ya me he dado cuenta de que te encanta el chocolate suizo.**

¡Freddy se creía que había engordado porque estaba comiendo mucho chocolate! Sam intentó apartarse de él, pero Freddy se lo impidió.

**-No seas tan quisquillosa. Tienes un cuerpo ma ravilloso** -le aseguró-. **Me encanta estar con una mujer que come todo lo que le viene en gana.**

Además de llamarla gorda, la tenía por una go rrona. Maravilloso. ¡Ojalá el culpable de que le hu biera aumentado el pecho en una talla de sujetador fuera el chocolate!

**-Me voy a dar una ducha** -anunció Sam le vantándose de la cama.

**-¿Por qué tienes tan** **poca autoestima? **-dijo Freddy frustrado.

**-¡He visto a Céline y a su lado parezco una vaca lechera!** -contestó Sam

Freddy la miró furioso y se levantó de la cama.

**-¡Menuda idea! Céline cumplía con mis necesi dades, pero tú las provocabas. No puedo dejar de tocarte. Incluso he tenido que tomarme unas vaca ciones para estar contigo.**

Sam sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágri mas.

**-Eso es sólo sexo** -lo acusó.

Se hizo un terrible silencio durante el cual Sam rezó para que Freddy le llevara la contraria, pero él se limitó a mirarla con intensidad con una expre sión difícil de leer en el rostro.

Sam sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Freddy no le había llevado la contraria. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua como para creer que lo que había entre ellos era algo más que sexo?

Consiguió sonreír como si le pareciera muy bien que su relación fuera puramente sexual, se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Inmediatamente, abrió los grifos de la ducha y se puso a llorar. Lo único que ella le había ofrecido desde el principio había sido sexo y Freddy lo había aceptado gustoso.

En ese aspecto, no se había quejado. Llevaban una semana en Cerdeña, siete días en los que no se habían separado. Habían comido en la playa, habían nadado en el mar por la noche, habían compartido cenas románticas, maravillosas siestas e inconta bles conversaciones.

Estar en compañía de Freddy era maravilloso e in cluso cuando tenía que trabajar un par de horas ella se quedaba leyendo a su lado.

Aquella semana había sido increíblemente feliz para Sam, pero también había sido muy difícil asumir que estaba embarazada de él.

Físicamente, se sentía muy bien, pero tenía que tener cuidado con lo que comía y tenía que descan sar mucho. Las náuseas se habían evaporado y sólo se había vuelto a marear en una ocasión por levantarse demasiado aprisa.

Freddy había empezado a darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Ocultarle el embarazo no iba ser posible durante mucho más tiempo. La perspectiva de confesarle que iban a tener un hijo se le hacía insoportable.

Aquella vez, Sam tenía muy claro que no de bía hacerse ilusiones, que tenía que enfrentarse a la relación que tenía con Freddy tal y como era.

Por eso, todas las mañanas, cuando Freddy le daba los buenos días acompañados de unos cuantos be sos, Sam se recordaba una serie de cosas:

Freddy no estaba enamorado de ella. La deseaba y por eso se preocupaba por ella. El hecho de que conversaran durante horas, que fuera tierno y di vertido con ella era irrelevante. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre sofisticado y era imposible imagi nárselo haciendo que una mujer se aburriera.

No era su mujer de verdad. Se había casado a cambio de dinero. Era la mujer que Freddy había comprado, no la mujer que había elegido.

Además, ella jamás cumpliría con el tipo de mujer perfecta que le gustaba a Freddy. Lo cierto era que, sin darse cuenta, Freddy había ido dándole a en tender qué tipo de mujer le gustaba.

Le gustaban las mujeres de pelo negro y pier nas largas, exactamente igual que su última pareja. También le gustaban las mujeres de buena familia y le parecía que los estudios universitarios eran importantísimos.

Sam no cumplía ni una sola de esas condicio nes, así que era imposible que la hubiera elegido jamás como esposa.

Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, cuando Freddy se enterara de que iba a tener un hijo suyo aquello iba a ser un desastre. Por eso, no se lo quería decir. Por eso había aprovechado aquellos siete días como si fueran los últimos de su vida.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de con tarle la verdad.

Sam se puso unos pantalones de seda azules con un top de encaje a juego. Aquel color, el mismo que el de sus ojos, le quedaba bien.

La mesa estaba dispuesta en la terraza para cenar. Habían colgado farolillos en las ramas de la higuera y la luz de las velas se reflejaba en la cristalería.

Freddy solía ir a aquella casa un par de veces al año porque tenía muchas casas por el mundo y no le daba tiempo de ir a todas muy a menudo.

No le gustaban los hoteles e incluso allí, en un apartado rincón del planeta, Freddy tenía contratado a un cocinero fabuloso que los deleitaba con sus maravillosas comidas.

Aquel hombre lo tenía todo siempre bajo con trol, pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando Sam le di jera lo que le tenía que decir? Aquella situación no la iba a poder controlar.

**-Date la vuelta** -le dijo Freddy al salir a la terraza.

Sam obedeció.

**-Estás impresionante... podría comerte aquí mismo** -confesó Freddy excitándola**-. Vas a tener suerte si logro controlarme hasta que terminemos de cenar.**

Sam se mojó los labios y bebió agua.

**-Una vaca lechera, ¿eh?** -bromeó Freddy**-. A mí no me lo pareces.**

Sam se sonrojó y sintió deseos de abrazarlo y de decirle lo feliz que había sido durante aquellos días.

**-Estás muy rara últimamente** -añadió Freddy.

**-Eh... yo...** -dijo Sam desconcertada.

**-De repente sonríes y al minuto siguiente te en fadas** -le explicó Freddy-.** Tú no eres así, así que su pongo que es el síndrome premenstrual.**

Sam tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no po nerse a llorar.

**-Te tengo que decir una cosa** -anunció.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

FREDDY sonrió con irreverencia. **-No te lo tomes como una crítica porque lo cierto es que me encanta la vena dramática que tienes, pero, ¿te importaría que cenáramos pri mero? Estoy muerto de hambre.**

Sam estaba nerviosa como una gata sobre un tejado de zinc y se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentó a la mesa y su única contribución a la con versación durante la cena fueron monosílabos.

**-Cuando estás así de callada, me preocupo** -co mentó Freddy.

**-A veces, hablo demasiado** -contestó Sam in cómoda.

**-Ahora que me he acostumbrado, me gusta** -dijo Freddy acariciándole la mano-. **Veo que me he equivocado creyendo que lo que me tenías que contar no era importante.**

**-Sí...** -dijo Sam tragando saliva-. **En cualquier caso, no es algo que te puedas imaginar y...**

**-¿Te has acostado con aquel hombre que estaba en tu casa en Londres?** -le preguntó Freddy de repente.

**-¿Con Garret?** -exclamó Sam**-. ¡Claro que no!**

**-Eso era lo peor que me podía imaginar y me quería cerciorar de que no era así.**

**-¿Te importaría escucharme antes de volver a hablar?** -le espetó Sam nerviosa.

**-No acostumbro a interrumpir a nadie.**

**-No te enfades... esto no te va a gustar, pero no te enfades conmigo** -suspiró Sam desprecián dose por su propia debilidad**-. Somos los dos res ponsables.**

Freddy apretó los dientes.

**-¿Qué pasa? Mi paciencia tiene un límite.**

**-Estoy...** -dijo Sam jugueteando nerviosa con el tenedor-. **Me he quedado embarazada. Ocurrió la primera semana que estuvimos juntos.**

Freddy se quedó mirándola atónito.

**-Yo también me llevé una buena sorpresa** -ad mitió Sam

Freddy la miró de arriba abajo, retiró la silla y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la barandilla y se quedó mirando el mar, que fue lo único que se oyó du rante el silencio que se produjo a continuación.

**-No había pensado en acostarme contigo y, cuando sucedió, no me di cuenta de tomar medi das. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza...**

Freddy estaba de espaldas a ella y Sam quería que se diera la vuelta.

**-Supongo que estarás enfadado y lo entiendo porque no esperabas que esto sucediera, pero yo tampoco. No podría soportar la idea de abortar, así que ni la menciones.**

Freddy se giró hacia ella y la miró con dureza.

**-Tal vez, ni siquiera se te había pasado por la cabeza esa opción, pero prefería dejarlo claro desde el principio. Aunque el hijo que voy a tener no entraba en nuestros planes, lo voy a querer igual** -le aseguró-.** Aunque admito que ahora mismo estoy asustada...**

Freddy se sirvió un whisky y se lo tomó de un trago.

Sam se puso en pie.

**-Por favor, di algo.**

**-Vas a ser la madre de mi hijo** -contestó él en un tono insolente que hizo que Sam palideciera**-. ****Debo tener mucho cuidado con lo que te digo. Una mujer embarazada tiene muchos derechos y hay que tener cuidado con su situación. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?**

**-Desde que vino la doctora cuando me des mayé.**

**-¿Desde hace tanto?** -se rió Freddy-. **¿Y cómo es que no me lo has dicho en toda esta semana?**

**-Lo cierto es que hubiera preferido no tener que decírtelo nunca porque no quería... no quiero per derte.**

**-Nunca me has tenido **-le aseguró Freddy con du reza-. **Sólo de la manera más básica, eso sí.**

**-Lo sé** -murmuró Sam**-, pero sé que hasta eso se va a romper.**

**-No des por hecho que sabes lo que pienso, siento o lo que voy a hacer a continuación** -le ad virtió Freddy.

**-Dime lo que estás pensando, no me voy a****ofender** -le aseguró Sam desesperada por tapar el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos.

**-Muy bien. ¿Por qué me iba a sorprender de tu logro? En la familia Benson los niños siempre han llegado con una etiqueta con un precio muy elevado.**

**-Nuestro hijo no...** -se defendió Sam.

Freddy pasó a su lado como si no existiera y se metió en el salón. Sam lo siguió y lo alcanzó en el vestíbulo, justamente cuando se disponía a salir de la casa.

**-Nuestro hijo no **-repitió-.** ¿Te vas?**

**-¿Tú qué crees?**

**-¿Dónde vas?**

**-¿Y a ti qué te importa?**

Sam se quedó sola en el vestíbulo. Cuando consiguió recuperarse un poco, volvió a la terraza. El servicio ya había recogido la mesa, pero Sam ordenó que le llevaran una taza de chocolate con tostadas porque no quería que su hijo sufriera por su falta de apetito.

Durante la siguiente hora, llamó en dos ocasio nes al móvil de Freddy y una de ellas oyó una risa fe menina de fondo que la hizo colgar mortificada.

Freddy volvió a casa cerca de la una de la madru gada y fue directamente a la habitación de su mu jer, que había dejado la puerta abierta para oírlo llegar y que no dudó en levantarse de la cama a la carrera para ir a abrazarlo.

Había vuelto y eso era lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos.

-**No **-le advirtió Freddy levantando las manos.

Sam se apartó de él.

**-He tomado una serie de decisiones** -anunció Freddy-. **Quiero que te examine un médico para que determine las fechas relevantes del embarazo. An tes de que nazca el niño, quiero estar todo lo se guro que pueda de que es mío.**

Sam lo miró anonadada.

**-¿Lo dudas?** -murmuró dolida.

**-Hay mujeres que matarían por estar en tu lugar porque ese niño te va a reportar increíbles ganan cias** -contestó Freddy.

**-No creo que ninguna mujer matara por estar en mi piel en este momento -**murmuró Sam

**-Por supuesto, quiero que le hagan una prueba de ADN en cuanto nazca** -continuó Freddy como si ella no hubiera dicho nada-. **Podrías haberte que dado embarazada de otro hombre durante las dos semanas que estuviste en Londres. No me parece muy probable, pero sería una estupidez por mi parte no asegurarme.**

**-Sí...** -intentó sonreír Sam-. **¿Cómo no ibas a aprovechar la oportunidad de humillarme?**

**-¿Y qué esperabas? No creo que este embarazo haya sido un accidente. Al fin y al cabo, tener un hijo conmigo te asegura una vida de ensueño.**

**-No estás siendo justo. Si no confías en mí, ¿cómo te voy a demostrar que te equivocas conmigo?**

**-No me he equivocado contigo.**

**-Hoy mismo me has dicho que estabas conven cido de que no era una cazafortunas.**

**-Eso ha sido antes de que me dijeras que esta bas embarazada.**

**-¿Y cómo iba yo a suponer que me iba a quedar embarazada en una semana?** -se defendió Sam-. **Si por mí hubiera sido, no hubiera elegido tener a mi primer hijo así. ¿Por qué iba a querer tener un hijo con un padre que me odia?**

**-Yo no te odio.**

**-¿Ah, no? Me odias porque mientras tuviste amnesia no te conté la verdad sobre nuestro matri monio.**

**-Me mentiste.**

**-Por tu bien. Es cierto que me dejé llevar un poco, estaba viviendo un sueño hecho realidad y...**

**-Por fin dices la verdad** -la interrumpió Freddy con satisfacción-. **Estabas tan seducida por mi es tilo de vida que no te importó mentirme para se guir disfrutando de él.**

Aquello hizo que Sam se riera con amargura.

**-Para tu información, mi sueño era tener un ma trimonio de cuento con un hombre que me tratara como una igual... sí, patético creer que ese hombre podías ser tú. ¡Un hombre que ni siquiera me pidió una cita cuando era obvio que yo hubiera dicho que sí! Claro que era mi sueño y no el tuyo y...**

**-¡Así que me hiciste vivir tu estúpida fantasía!**

**-Por muy raro que te parezca, estabas muy feliz viviendo mi estúpida fantasía** -le aseguró Sam levantando el mentón en actitud desafiante.

Freddy se quedó como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

**-Hablemos del bebé** -dijo al cabo de un rato.

**-Por favor, escúchame -**contestó Sam deses perada porque Freddy entendiera que no se había quedado embarazada adrede-. **Cuando me acosté contigo, no consideré las consecuencias. Nunca antes me había tenido que preocupar por ello. Fui ingenua e irresponsable, pero nada más. Tú tam poco tomaste medidas.**

**-La primera noche que nos acostamos, abrí el cajón de la mesilla en busca de preservativos y, al no encontrarlos y dando por hecho que eras mi es posa, asumí que estabas tomando la píldora.**

**-Así que a ti tampoco se te ocurrió tomar medi das.**

**-Sinceramente, entonces aquel asunto no me preocupaba. Tenía amnesia y una esposa a la que no reconocía.**

**-Te recuerdo que eso te pareció de lo más exci tante** -contestó Sam.

**-Confié en ti. Ése fue mi error y sé que voy a pagar por él** -le espetó Freddy-. **Sin embargo, tú vas a vivir conmigo teniendo muy claro lo que eres. ¡Una asquerosa que se metió en mi cama en busca de dinero!**

**-No me hables así** -gritó Sam furiosa-. **Si si gues haciéndolo, te voy a dar una bofetada.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Freddy la tomó en brazos.

**-¡Bájame!-**exclamó Sam

**-No, es tarde y tienes que dormir.**

**-Sé ir sola a la cama.**

**-¿Por qué te crees que he vuelto? Eres mi esposa y vamos a tener un hijo, así que, a pesar de lo enfadado que estoy contigo, no quiero que te ocu rra nada.**

Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que Freddy la depositara sobre la cama y la tapara como si fuera su tatarabuela. Al recordar la pasión que ha bían compartido unas horas antes, sintió ganas de llorar.

Fue la primera vez que durmieron en habitacio nes separadas y aquello le dolió como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Era obvio que Freddy quería marcar distancias entre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, volvieron a Suiza. Cuando llevaban una hora de vuelo, Sam decidió dejar de lado el orgullo y acercarse a él, que estaba trabajando.

Freddy la ignoró.

**-Muy bien, mensaje recibido. Quieres que desa parezca, ¿verdad?**

Freddy la miró con indiferencia.

**-No me mires así** -dijo Sam con las manos en las caderas-. **¡Si no me aguantas, divórciate de mí!**

Freddy se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

**-Me estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo ibas a tardar en decir eso. Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero eso no va a suceder.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-Te vas a quedar en Suiza, donde yo pueda vigi larte.**

A Sam le pareció interesante que, aunque la creyera una ambiciosa caza fortunas, a Freddy no se le ocurriera un castigo peor que mantenerla a su lado. Aquello la hizo albergar ciertas esperanzas.

**-¿Qué opinas de tener un hijo?** -le preguntó ar mándose de valor.

**-Quería tenerlo algún día** -confesó Freddy con la misma emoción con la que diría que quería comprarse un coche nuevo-. **Lo cierto es que va a llegar antes de lo previsto, pero ya me haré a la idea.**

Sam apretó los puños con fuerza y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Volvió a su sitio y decidió que debía darle tiempo. Freddy era un hom bre muy cabezota y lo mejor era intentar compren derlo para ganarse su confianza.

¡Lo amaba tanto!

Seguro que, al final, acababa aceptándola. ¿De verdad? ¿Freddy Benson iba a aceptar tener una es posa que era peluquera?

De momento, parecía preocupado por ella, pero eso era sólo porque estaba embarazada. Podría di vorciarse de ella en cuanto diera a luz.

Lo cierto era que nunca la había aceptado como su esposa, pero no podía culparlo por ello pues, al fin y al cabo, nunca le había dicho que se fuera a vivir con él y, desde luego, nunca le había pedido un hijo.

No debía perder de vista la realidad y la realidad era dolorosa. Freddy se sentía atrapado. Prefería re cobrar su libertad.

¿Qué podía esperar del hombre al que amaba?

¿Sexo? ¿Joyas? ¿Estaba dispuesta a que Freddy le echara en cara constantemente sus errores? ¿Es taba dispuesta a que le hiciera sentirse pequeña y vendida?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

A LA MAÑANA siguiente, Freddy llevó a Sam al ginecólogo. Freddy la desconcertó preguntando un mon tón de cosas, que el médico contestó al detalle. Sam se sintió como un útero con piernas y le dolió muchísimo que Freddy diera muestras de interés por su hijo ante una tercera persona y no ante ella.

Se preguntó si no sería que lo había hecho para guardar las apariencias.

En los tres interminables días siguientes, Sam se sumió en una total infelicidad. Freddy se iba a tra bajar al amanecer y volvía muy tarde por la noche. No desayunaba ni comía ni cenaba con ella y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por reducir la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos.

Sin embargo, la llamaba un par de veces al día para ver qué tal estaba. Parecía que eso era lo único que le importaba y que no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada más. Desde luego, la puerta que había entre sus habitaciones estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Sam se despertó el cuarto día cuando amane ció, se duchó y se vistió para correr escaleras abajo y poder desayunar con él.

**-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?** -le pre guntó él frunciendo el ceño.

**-Quería verte. Si no desayuno contigo, iba a te ner que ir al banco e interrumpir tu jornada laboral, algo que me prohibiste hace tiempo** -sonrió.

Freddy la miró y sonrió levemente.

**-Te voy a echar de menos** -confesó Sam ha ciendo un esfuerzo.

**-¡No quiero oírlo!** -exclamó Freddy dejando el periódico a un lado y poniéndose en pie.

Sam lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-No me lo creo. Cuando quiera algo contigo, te lo haré saber.**

Sam lloró de humillación mientras la limusina se alejaba.

Ya había soportado bastante. ¡No iba a consentir que Freddy la tratara como una prostituta con la que podía compartir la cama siempre que a él le diera la gana!

No debería haber ido con él a Cerdeña. Había sido un gran error. Freddy ya le había dejado claro para entonces que la despreciaba, pero ella se ha bía negado a ver la realidad.

Decidió irse de Suiza, pero antes de hacerlo te nía que limpiar su nombre para que Freddy enten diera que se había equivocado con ella.

Mientras se paseaba por su habitación, se dio cuenta de que sólo había una manera de hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con un abogado para que le re dactara un documento legal en el que quedara claro de una vez por todas que sus intenciones no eran pecuniarias.

Paul Correro estaría muy contento de que fir mara ante él la renuncia a los billones de los Benson antes de irse de Suiza con su dignidad intacta.

Cuando llegó al bufete del abogado aquella misma mañana, una secretaria la llevó a su despa cho inmediatamente. A Sam le sorprendió que Paul la recibiera tan deprisa y la dejó anonadada que el abogado la recibiera con amabilidad y le diera las gracias por ir.

**-Anya quería ir a vuestra casa para pedir per dón, pero yo me había pasado tanto contigo que creí que era mejor dejar que la tempestad pasara** -se disculpó Paul-. **Te amenacé y te asusté, pero quiero que sepas que no suelo tratar así a las mujeres.**

**-Estoy segura de ello** -contestó Sam.

**-Cuando Freddy se dio cuenta de que te habías ido por mi culpa, se puso como una fiera y con toda la razón.**

**-No fue culpa tuya.**

**-Sí, sí lo fue **-insistió Paul-. **Me metí en algo que no me concernía. Ahora que lo entiendo todo, comprendo que había algo entre Freddy y tú de lo que yo no sabía nada. Por eso, acudí en su rescate** -rió-. **Como si Freddy necesitara que alguien lo res catara.**

**-Hubo una serie de malos entendidos, eso fue todo. Ahora, todo ha terminado. En realidad, he venido a verte por algo completamente diferente** -le dijo Sam consiguiendo tapar su dolor con una falsa calma-. **Necesito que un abogado me re dacte un documento legal y necesito que lo haga bastante deprisa.**

Tras haberle contado lo que quería, Paul la miró atónito.

**-Esto es un conflicto de intereses para mí. No puedo representarte a ti y a Freddy. Necesitas otro abogado.**

**-Muy bien** -contestó Sam poniéndose en pie.

**-Espero que algún día seamos amigos y como amigo te aconsejo que no hagas lo que me has di cho que quieres hacer** -se despidió el abogado-. **Me temo que Freddy no lo entendería y se sentiría dolido.**

Mientras volvía a casa, Sam se dio cuenta de que Paul era un buen hombre. No tenía nada que ver con Freddy, que era frío y distante. Era imposible que el abogado entendiera que era imposible hacer daño a Freddy.

La única que estaba sufriendo allí era ella.

De repente, se preguntó por qué se tomaba tan tas molestias para quedar bien a los ojos de Freddy. Al fin y al cabo, no la quería, tenía muy mala opi nión de ella e incluso verla en el desayuno lo ponía de mal humor.

Le costaba creer que pocos días atrás hubiera sido tan feliz con él y lo que ya le resultaba impo sible de creer era que hubiera pensado que aquello era un bache del que podrían salir bien parados.

El problema con Freddy Benson era que Sam estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera, aunque fueran unas migajas, y eso era exactamente lo que había conseguido.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de actuar como una mujer madura y adulta, tenía que pensar en sus necesidades y tenía que acabar con una relación que le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

Ahora comprendía que Freddy jamás le contaría a su hermana la verdad de su matrimonio. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo porque lo veía como una debilidad, Freddy era un hombre de honor.

Se había agarrado a aquella excusa para estar con él, pero había llegado el momento de cortar por lo sano, de sacar la dignidad del armario en el que la había encerrado. Freddy le hacía daño y debía separarse de él.

Al oír el teléfono del coche, sintió mariposas en el estómago.

**-Por favor no me preguntes cómo me encuen tro, porque sé que no te importa lo más mínimo** -le espetó-. **¡Me voy y espero que tú y tu dinero seáis muy felices!**

Dicho aquello, colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas. No se podía creer que acabara de de cirle aquello, pero era lo que se merecía. Era la úl tima vez que jugaba con su amor. Aquel amor se lo iba a llevar su hijo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero Sam no con testó. Entonces, sonó su teléfono móvil, pero lo apagó. No había nada más que decir.

Media hora después, estaba en su habitación haciendo las maletas cuando la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo y entró Freddy.

**-¡No te puedes ir! ¡No lo podría soportar!**

Aquello tomó a Sam por sorpresa.

**-¿Tienes idea de cómo lo pasé la otra vez?**

Atónita ante aquel arranque de sinceridad en un hombre que jamás demostraba sus sentimientos, Sam negó con la cabeza lentamente.

**-La primera semana, creí morir. Me habías abandonado dejándome una carta de cuatro líneas como quien se disculpa por no poder acudir a una cena** -le explicó-. **No me lo podía creer. No sabía dónde estabas. ¡Casi me vuelvo loco!**

Sam no se podía creer lo que estaba escu chando.

**-Nunca pensé que te fueras a sentir así...**

**-Deberías haberme contado la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio.**

Sam se dio cuenta de que tenía razón en eso, pero nunca se le ocurrió que su ausencia lo iba a hacer sufrir.

**-Confiaba en ti** -continuó Freddy mirándola con intensidad**-. Admito que no tenía más remedio al principio, pero nuestra relación iba bien y bajé la guardia rápidamente. Creí que éramos una pareja. Pensaba en ti como en mi esposa y, de repente, todo se acabó.**

Sam sintió que se le formaba un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

**-Supongo que pensarás que soy una egoísta, pero te aseguro que jamás se me pasó por la imaginación que me fueras a echar de menos...**

**-¿Te crees que soy un témpano de hielo? **-se rió Freddy con amargura.

**-Eres un hombre demasiado controlado y muy disciplinado.**

**-Me educaron para ser fuerte y para no mostrarme jamás vulnerable a los ojos de una mujer. Mi abuelo y mi padre pasaron por matrimonios desastrosos y me influenciaron enormemente. Para cuando Clemente quiso hacerme cambiar de opi nión, ya era demasiado tarde. Por eso redactó aquel testamento de locos, fue su último intento para abrirme los ojos, para hacerme comprender que, si hacía un esfuerzo y me arriesgaba, podría reescribir la historia de la familia y tener un matrimonio feliz.**

**-Bueno, eso no le ha salido bien** -contestó Sam al borde de las lágrimas**-, pero al menos no has perdido el Castello Benson.**

**-Quiero que sepas que venía hacia casa cuando me ha llamado Paul.**

**-¿Por qué los hombres siempre os aliáis?**

**-¿Porque tenemos miedo? Cuando me ha detallado el documento que querías que te redactara, he comprendido avergonzado hasta dónde te he hecho llegar.**

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no estás contento? No entiendo por qué estás avergonzado. Lo que yo quería era dejar por escrito que no pienso reclamarte jamás nada.**

**-Pero tienes todo el derecho del mundo a compartir lo que yo tengo.**

**-¡Quiero que te quede claro que ni quiero ni necesito nada de ti!**

Freddy tomó aire y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

**-Te acusé de ser una caza fortunas porque, así, me evitaba el tener que enfrentarme a lo que real mente sentía por ti.**

**-No entiendo.**

**-Cuando tenía amnesia, me acostumbré a estar contigo. Cuando recobré la memoria, me enfadé contigo porque me habías engañado.**

**-No fue ésa mi intención** -se lamentó Sam-.** En cualquier caso, para mí no fue eso lo que pasó entre nosotros** -protestó.

**-Me engañaste y, a partir de entonces, no me fío de mí mismo en lo que a ti respecta. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no me fiaba de ti, seguía deseán dote, seguía queriendo estar contigo y no sola mente por el sexo.**

**-Pues a mí me dijiste que era sólo por eso**—con testó Sam algo esperanzada.

**-Era mentira... estaba... estaba...**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Asustado!** -admitió Freddy-. **Estaba asustado. Jamás me había sentido así, pero en Cerdeña volví a confiar en ti y comencé a relajarme.**

**-Y entonces fue cuando te dije que estaba embarazada.**

**-De nuevo me habías ocultado la verdad. Ojalá me lo hubieras contado inmediatamente. Jamás había estado tan bien con una mujer, pero durante aquella maravillosa semana tú me estabas ocultando que íbamos a tener un hijo. Aquello me dolió mucho y me hizo preguntarme qué otras cosas me estarías ocultando.**

**-Me daba miedo tu reacción** -se defendió Sam

**-Tendrías que haber sido sincera conmigo. Volví a perder la confianza en ti y, a partir de ese momento, todo se volvió una locura.**

**-El que te volviste loco fuiste tú** -lo corrigió Sam**-. Sin embargo, te perdono. No me ofende que no quieras tener un hijo que no habías planeado; tener conmigo...**

**-Quiero tener ese hijo, pero me daba miedo que me estuvieras engañando de nuevo **-admitió Freddy-. **Desde entonces, no he dejado de luchar conmigo mismo. Aunque te parezca una tontería, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si lo único por lo que estabas conmigo era por el niño.**

**-A mí me ha pasado lo mismo **-murmuró Sam

**-Eso me llevó a acusarte de cosas que sabía que no eran ciertas** -se disculpó Freddy-. **Nunca dudé de que el niño fuera mío, pero me daba miedo que volvieras a hacerme daño, así que decidí hacértelo yo primero.**

Sam no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad Freddy acababa de decir que le había hecho daño?

**-Ya no puedo seguir luchando contra lo que siento por ti. ¿Me das otra oportunidad?**

Sam sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

**-Por favor** -suplicó Freddy estrechándole las ma nos.

Sam volvió a negar con la cabeza.

**-¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que es para mí? Me lo dijiste en Cerdeña y tenías razón. Fui feliz viviendo tu cuento, más feliz de lo que había sido jamás.**

Sam lo miró a los ojos sorprendida.

**-Imagínate mi decepción cuando me di cuenta de que el cuento era mentira, de que nunca me ha bías amado cuando yo ya me había hecho a la idea y me gustaba. ,**

**-¿De verdad?** -preguntó Sam con voz tré mula.

**-Me había enamorado de ti, pero nunca me ha bía enamorado antes y no supe reconocer lo que me estaba sucediendo. Pensaba en ti incluso du rante las reuniones más importantes.**

**-¡Madre mía!** -exclamó Sam pasándole los brazos por el cuello-. **Yo también te quiero. Te quiero tanto... te voy a hacer muy feliz.**

Freddy la abrazó con fuerza y así permanecieron, fundidos en un abrazo, durante un buen rato, dis frutando de una proximidad que ambos habían creí do perdida.

**-Estoy tan a gusto contigo** -murmuró Freddy.

**-¿Ves como quererme no es tan malo?**

**-Lo es cuando desapareces y me amenazas con abandonarme.**

**-Te prometo que no volverá a suceder** -declaró Sam solemnemente.

Freddy la besó en la boca con ternura.

**-Creo que hace cuatro años me di cuenta de lo peligrosa que podrías llegar a ser para un soltero, ****cara mía.**

**-Entonces, era algo inmadura para ti, pero me enamoré en cuanto te vi.**

**-Aunque no quise admitirlo ni siquiera a mí mismo, me sentía profundamente atraído por ti. Por eso volví varias veces a la peluquería en la que trabajabas -**confesó Freddy-. **Sin embargo, después de casarnos, decidí no volver porque no me fiaba; de mí mismo.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-De verdad. Sin embargo, todavía sigo llevando tu fotografía en la cartera -**murmuró Freddy.

Sam sonrió encantada.

**-Me encantaría verte vestida de novia. Debería mos volvernos a casar.**

**-Me encantaría...** -contestó Sam sincera mente-, **pero vamos a tener que esperar a que nazca el niño.**

**-Da igual** -contestó Freddy sin pensárselo dos ve ces.

Once meses después, Sam y Freddy renovaron sus votos en una preciosa capilla situada muy cerca del Castello Benson.

La feliz pareja sólo tenía ojos el uno para el otro. Después de la ceremonia, siguió una maravi llosa comida y una alegre fiesta a la que asistieron las mejores amigas de Sam, Pippa y Tabby, con sus maridos, Andreo y Christien.

Anya y Paul Correro se sentaron en la mesa de los novios porque en el último año Sam y Anya se habían hecho muy amigas.

Por supuesto, también estaba su hermana Emma y el invitado de honor fue Nathan, el miembro más joven de la familia Benson, que apenas contaba tres meses de vida y se pasó la mayor parte de las celebraciones durmiendo.

Aquella noche, Sam lo arropó mientras obser vaba el pelo negro que había heredado de su padre y se decía que también tenía su misma sonrisa.

Lo cierto era que su vida era maravillosa. Se ha bían trasladado a vivir al Castello y Freddy viajaba cada vez menos para poder estar más tiempo con su familia.

**-Qué bonita vista...** -dijo su marido a sus espal das.

**-Ya sé que está mal decirlo porque es nuestro hijo, pero, ¿verdad que es muy guapo?**

**-No me refería a Nathan, ****amata mía.**

**-¿Ah, no?** -dijo Sam viendo el deseo en los ojos de su marido y quedándose sin aliento.

**-Estás guapísima y me siento increíblemente orgulloso de que seas mi mujer -**contestó Freddy con satisfacción-. **¿Te das cuenta de que hoy es nuestra noche de bodas porque la primera vez no tuvimos?**

Sam lo abrazó y lo besó mientras Freddy la to maba en brazos y la llevaba al dormitorio.

**-¿Me sigues queriendo? -**le preguntó emocionada.

**-Cada día te quiero más** -sonrió Freddy.

Con el corazón henchido de felicidad, Sam le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí.


End file.
